Sonic Heroes: A New Beginning
by KingSora3
Summary: Finding themselves in a city called Megaville, three young boys decided to live their lives there. Can they handle living in a city of heroes while going to school, and making new enemies? Well one things for sure, it's a brand new beginning for the Sonic Heroes.
1. Welcome to Megaville (Update)

**Sonic Heroes: A New Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter Cover** : Sonic Heroes are doing their signature pose from the video game cover but with a white background.

* * *

In a forest area, three young boys were on the ground groaning as they got up holding their heads. All three looked to be around 9-13 years old.

One of the boys was 12 years old. He has blue hair with spikes in the back while the front has bangs framing his face. He wore a blue jacket, with white linings on it, and a white T-shirt inside it. He also wore blue matchings being held by a black belt. He had on red sneakers. He has emerald jade green colored eyes.

The second boy was 9 years old. He has blonde hair, tied into two fox-like pony tails, the tips being white, and three plucks sticking out. He wore a yellow hoodie with the hood being orange. He also wore jeans that has orange patches on them. He also had on red and white sneakers. He has sky blue colored eyes.

The last one was 13 years old and he quite the muscles for someone his age. He has red hair. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red short sleeve one over it. The shirt also had a white crescent on it. He wore geen pants and red, green, and yellow sneakers. He has cool purple eyes and had spikes on his knuckles.

"Ow, my head man." The blue haired boy complained as he rubbed his aching head. He sat up and began to look around, a confused expression written on his face.

"I feel dizzy." The blond boy said before he sat up and shook his head.

"What the heck is this?" The red head asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Um guys?" The Blue Boy said, getting his friends attention. "Where are we?" They blinked at him before they stated to look around as well.

"I don't recognize this place Sonic." The Yellow Boy replied.

"I have no idea neither." The Red-Headed Pre-Teen said. "I can't remember what happened."

"Of course not Knuckle Head." The Blue Boy, now known as Sonic, mocked, causing the Red Head to glare at them.

"Shut up! You can't remember what happened either can you?"

"..." Sonic stared at his best friend before he looked up in confusion. "Actually, I don't remember at all. Tails?" He turned to the blond boy.

"Nope." Tails shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Okay, what was the last thing we did?" The Red Head asked as they all looked down. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well one things for sure. Whatever we were doing, we must've been pretty knocked out if we slept out here." Sonic sighed. "Tails. Knuckles. Let's try and find out where we are."

"Right!" Tails said.

"Whatever." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

The three boys were walking their way out of the forest and noticed that the trees were actually really small. They looked ahead and saw there was indeed a city there. A massive city with tall buildings and everything.

Sonic whistled in amazement. "Haven't seen a place like this before."

"Me neither." Tails said. "Do you think we were trying to find this city?" His friends shrugged in response.

"Let's go check it out." Knuckles said.

"Right, let's go!" Sonic said as he and the others dashed towards the city. They saw a road up ahead that leads to the city and followed it, running past the sign.

However, Sonic quickly caught a glimpse of it and saw the city was called...Megaville.

 _"What sort of new adventure are we gonna have this time?"_

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **2 Months Later**

 **Music: Empire City~Hub World: Day [Sonic Unleashed]**

2 months has passed since the boys stayed in Megaville. They learned that the place was a city full of heroes. Heroes in many shapes, sizes, and form. Once the boys explored the city, they were amazed at the sight before them. They were also caught up by two police officers.

One of them, a man, was asking, more like demanding, what they were doing out on a school day. The boys explained to them that they just got to the city and were exploring it, which surprised them. The other one, a woman, asked them about their parents and where they were.

The boys were silent for a moment as they each had sad/angry (Knuckles) expressions on their faces. Tails then told the Officers that each of their parents died when they were little and that they were orphans, shocking the Officers to the core.

The Male Officer felt ashamed at himself because he thought the boys were a bunch delinquents running around doing whatever they want.

Sonic told the Officers not to worry about them since they always did a lot of traveling by themselves. But they wouldn't let that happen. They were Police Officers and they wouldn't let these children be alone. So with that in mind, the Officers brought them to the station to find out what to do with them.

They asked them if they had any money and they said they got tons of Gold Rings, shocking them even more. Once they cashed the Gold Rings in and got paid with a whole lot of money, it was decided that the boys would be staying at a house which they brought, seeing how the three children know what they were doing by themselves.

The house was suburban. It was painted white and dark blue. Inside the home was the living room, a kitchen, the closet and a basement. A _really_ large basement that had it's own gym! The upstairs has multiple bedrooms and a bathroom. And just like any house, the place was empty. They checked the backyard and much to Tails' joy and excitement, they found a Workshop. Tails immediately called dibs on it which made his friends sweat drop.

The day after that, the boys went around the city again, exploring it once more. They saw many restaurants, parks, everything! They even went to buy a bunch of things for their house, like food, clothes, video games, TVs etc. They even got beds, which Knuckles carried due to his impressive superhuman strength.

After they got everything they needed, they quickly went home and began to set everything around the house. About a weeks, the boys had settled into their home and was comfortable. That is until, the same Police Officers from before came and checked up on them.

They quickly told them exciting news that they were gonna show them a school, much to Tails' surprise and Sonic and Knuckles' horror. It was no secret to Tails that Sonic and Knuckles absolutely hated school with a passion. The boring classes, boring teachers...and worst of all...HOMEWORK! Their number one enemy!

So the Officers took the boys to the school because apparently the Police Woman knows the Principal and she contacted him to inform him about them. After they dropped them off at the school, they quickly left because they just received a call about back-up. They told them to head into the Principal's Office.

As they walked towards the school, they heard the bell ring meaning it was time for lunch or whatever. Once they entered, they saw many students out in about wearing the same uniform. They walked to the Principal's Office, all the while gaining the attention of just about everyone, especially the girls, as they how cute and hot the boys were. Whispers started to erupt from them.

Knuckles didn't know why, but once he passed by a group of blushing girls, a chill ran down his spine as he heard them giggle. He looked at them and they blushed before they ran off making him blink.

As they continued to head to the Principal's Office, they didn't notice a boy in a lab coat was watching them. Once they made it to the Office, they met the Principle, who calls himself Skarr, and the boys didn't like him one bit.

Just by looking at him, they could tell he was once a bad guy. I mean the baldness, the scar on his blank left eye, the way he carries himself and the atmosphere! If anything, this guy was like a skinnier, meaner, more serious version of Dr. Eggman.

The Principal informed the three young heroes everything about the school. The class, schedule, everything. He asked them some questions about where their from. Sonic told him he came from Christmas Island. Tails told him he's from Westside Island. Knuckles told him he came from Angel Island.

The Principal raised an eyebrow at that. While he heard about the small island Christmas Island, he never heard of West Side or Angel Islands. But he decided to ignore it and just continued on with the questions.

He asked for their names and Tails was the one who gave him his full name. Sonic and Knuckles gave their names but told Skarr that they don't have last names. He said it was fine but likely he didn't care. After the questions were over and done with, Skarr gave them their schedules and welcomed them to Megaville Elementary. He told them that they can start tomorrow, much to Sonic and Knuckles dread.

Everyone in school wears a standard school uniform as they noticed on the day they came. The boys wear a white blouse, black tie with a brown jacket. They have blue trousers with a black belt but still remain their own shoes. The girls on the other hand wear a blue shirt with white sleeves and a blue skirt.

So the boys decided to wear modified versions of the uniforms. Sonic wears a blue jacket, instead of the brown one, and a blue tie. Knuckles wears a red jacket and a red tie. Tails wore yellow jacket and yellow tie.

During their stay at the school, they quickly gained the popularity of everyone, especially Knuckles since he was the only kid in the entire school, heck even the world, whose ripped. Wherever he went, he would always get followed by his fan-club, much to his embarrassment since he was never good around a bunch of girls.

Hey, you try living alone on a Floating Island whose only job is too guard a powerful gem stone! Besides he never talked to a girl his entire life! So of course he would be nervous around them!

Hell, they even gained love letters from many of their secret admirers which filled up their lockers all the time.

Not only did Knuckles get his fan-club but the boys made tons of friends there. There was Timmy Turner, who Sonic quickly made friends with after he saved him from that girl Tootie, who was one of the members in Knuckles fan-club. Then there was that kid Dib, who dreams of being a Paranormal Investigator. The two met after Sonic mentioned about him running into a bunch of ghosts before.

That quickly grabbed Dib's attention as he grabbed Sonic and took him someplace quiet. Dib then asked Sonic questions about the ghosts and Sonic answered that he and his friends ran into them during their adventure on Angel Island, Knuckles' home. He told him about how the ghosts would always attack him when it got dark inside the Pyramid but disappear when the lights are on.

Dib asked if he could take him to this Angel Island and see the ghosts. Sonic agreed to it.

Tails made friends as well. There was Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, and Otto, the Time-Traveler. Knuckles only made one friend and that was Courage, the dog he had ran into, since some of the guys were scared to approach him knowing that he could knock them out in one punch.

In just two months the boys already felt like calling Megaville their home. They made so many friends and had wonderful adventures with them. But Knuckles had to go back to Angel Island, his birth place to protect the Master Emerald.

Currently in class, Sonic was banging his head on his desk. "I am so bored man." He stopped his banging and looked around, ignoring his homeroom teacher Ms. Meryl giving lessons to the class. He saw Tails wasn't even paying attention as he was working on something and Knuckles was knocked out on his desk.

If not for a smack on the back of his head, causing him to sit up with a blank look on his fac, though his eyes showed nothing but fire. He turns to the culprit next to him, seeing it was an orange haired boy. He wore big glasses and a large lab coat. He had on purple gloves that belongs to scientists and blue pants with black boots.

"Dex. Why did you wake me up?" Knuckles asked in a low whisper so only he and the others could hear.

"Because you should be paying attention instead of sleeping." Dexter replied, causing Knuckles to grit his teeth.

"Stupid cops. I can't believe they're making me come to school!" He said. "I'm the Guardian of the Master Emerald damnit! I got to go back to Angel Island and protect it."

Believe it or not, Dexter is the very first friend the boys made. After their orientation from Principle Skarr, Dexter had met the three of them after class was over, since he sent small bug to follow them. After school was over, Dexter was about to go to their house but was dumbfounded when he saw them flying on Hoverboards throughout the city. He followed after them and after some... _playful_ fighting the four became friends.

Not only that, they told him about the adventures they had together. They told him about the Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman, everything. Dexter was interested about the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, since he never heard about such incredibly powerful gemstones. Especially the Master Emerald, since it had an infinite amount of power.

Dexter had learned that Sonic fought Dr. Eggman for a long time, seeing how he's his arch-enemy and he's been trying to find the Chaos Emeralds so that he can take over the world. There were seven Chaos Emeralds, all in different colors, and a miracle supposedly happens when all seven are collected.

That made Dexter worried.

If his arch-enemy/rival Mandark or any other super villain find out about the Emeralds, heck even the Master Emerald, the world would be in serious trouble. So Dexter made a Chaos Emerald Radar so that way they can find the Emeralds and keep them in his Lab where they would be safe and sound. So that way, when a big threat happens to appear, the Chaos Emeralds can be used for backup.

So the four friends traveled all around trying to find the Chaos Emeralds. They managed to find five of the seven Emeralds though. They needed to find two more, but they were no where to be found. The Radar couldn't pick up their trace.

Dexter shook his head. "Try telling that to them. All kids should be in school."

"He did." Tails said. "And they didn't believe him."

"Besides Knux." Sonic joined in, ignoring the fact that man in a lab coat and three girls walked in. "It's not like we have a choice or anything."

"Choice!?" Knuckles asked in low whisper as he almost caught himself from yelling. "Choice my ass! I can just leave school right now!"

"You did that 224 times already and the Officers kept bringing you back." Dexter deadpanned, making Sonic and Tails to chuckle and making Knuckles face turn red from embarrassment or anger, maybe both.

"You kept count!?" Knuckles growled. "Einstein, I swear I'm going to-"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!"

The boys brought their attention to the front of the room as they three girls doing different poses. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles eyes were dots as they stared at them doing silly poses. Silence permeated the classroom, before the whole class, except for the boys, laughed hysterically at them.

"What exactly just happened?" Tails asked.

"Beats us." Sonic and Knuckles replied.

"How cute." Ms. Meryl said as she clapped her hands. "You have your own club. The 'Flowerpuff Girls'!"

The three girls were all very embarrassed to the point where the blonde one in blue had tears in her eyes.

"That's Powerpuff." She said looking as though she would cry at any moment.

Ms. Meryl didn't notice since she was still in her happy, sweet mode. "Oh!" She gasped. "Alright Powderpuffs. Now why don't you girls take your seats so we can get started. I just know you're going to like it here."

"The blonde said Powerpuff not Powderpuff." Knuckles whispered to himself as he sweat dropped. _"Is she dense or just plain stupid at times?"_

They watched the three girls take their seats as the black haired one in green threw her feet on the desk. They looked at each other for a moment before their teacher started the lesson again.

* * *

 **Later**

It was now Recess, which found the Powerpuffs laying outside in front of a tree. Not too far from them, Sonic and the boys can hear their conservation thanks to a device Dexter invented.

Sonic sighed and leaned on the building with his arms behind his head. "So what do you guys think about them? Are they really super heroes?"

"Of course." Dexter said.

"Let me guess your gonna test them just like you did with us?" Knuckles asked.

Yup. That was the reason for their play fight. Dexter wanted to see for himself if the boys were heroes, so he tested them. He learned that Sonic can run at Super Sonic Speed. He was amazed when he found out Sonic can create a Sonic Boom in an instant. He wanted to find out more and learned that Sonic may even run beyond Mach 1 perhaps even more than that, which leaves his true speed a mystery.

He learned that Tails is a genius-level intellect and is a natural prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and mechanic. In fact his skills might rival both him AND Jimmy together. Tails showed Dexter his inventions like his Tornado Plane, Arm Cannon, Extreme Gear, etc. It was then the two shared a bond, especially when it comes to science.

For Knuckles, he has superhuman strength as he is able to cause massive craters, punch holes through thick steel and shatter a large boulder in pieces. He can even create incredible shockwaves. He is also an expert on martial arts as he knows various forms. He may also have geokinetic abilities.

Now that he thought about it. The boys moves and techniques seem to be based on the elements. Sonic is wind, Tails is thunder, and Knuckles is a combination of earth and fire. Not only that but their signature color represents those elements; blue for wind, yellow for thunder/lightning, and red for fire. Ain't that a big fat coincidence or what?

"Yes I am." Dexter answered. "But seriously though, there's a group of three superheroes known as the Powerpuff Girls, so those girls could be them."

Without another word, the Boy-Genius went to the girls while the others stayed behind looking at each other. They knew what Dexter is capable of, so if the girls are who they say they are, then things are going to get...very interesting. They soon followed after him.

"Oh yeah." Knuckles crossed his arms. "Things are going to get crazy here."

"What are the girls even doing here? I thought the Powerpuff Girls were in Townsville." Tails said. Yeah, he's been doing his research as well.

"Who knows?" Sonic shrugged. "And who cares?"

"Good point." Tails said.

"Greetings new classmates." Dexter said, getting the girls attention. "On behalf of our friends, we would like to express our apologies concerning that little event this morning."

Now the girls turned their attention to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic nodded his head and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Tails smiled sheepishly and said 'Sorry', and Knuckles just shrugged in response.

"However," Dexter continued, adjusting his glasses. "We were rather curious about that introduction you had. Is it true that you are claim to be...that you are 'superheroes'?"

The green-wearing girl scowled. The boys never really got their name's as they were too busy talking. "What's it to you anyway?" She asked.

"Hey chill out Little Green." Knuckles said, making her glare at him for the nickname. "We're just curious, so there's no need for an attitude."

"I was actually hoping you could show me a little demonstration of your abilities. For you see I happen to know a lot of superheroes." Dexter stated as he gave a glance at his three friends. "But none like you I have ever met. In fact, I actually happen to be a super hero as well."

"It's true." Tails nodded.

"Yeah, right." Green said. "I suppose you can read books faster than the speeding bullet."

"Hey, speed is my thing! And I'm the Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic exclaimed.

Dexter and Knuckles shook their heads, while Tails laughed a little bit. Green raised an eyebrow at Sonic, Pink blinked and stared at him, and the Light Blue one tilt her head to the side.

"Perhaps you'd like to see a sample of my capability and to prove which of us holds true." Dexter announced. The other girls, especially Pink, seemed concerned.

"You wanna make something out of this Four-Eyes?" Green asked, her voice full of cockiness as she cracked her knuckles. "Fine by me."

"Buttercup," The pink girl finally spoke up in a worried tone. Now that they noticed, she had a large red bow on her head and pink eyes that matched her uniform. She also has long orange hair. "We're going to get in trouble if the Professor hears about this."

"Don't worry." Buttercup smirked. "I'll go easy on the bookworm. Just need to knock some sense about who he's messing with." She then glared at Knuckles. "After that he's going down next."

"What did I do?" Knuckles asked, frowning.

"That 'Little Green' crap! I ain't gonna just forget that comment Red Riding Hood!" Buttercup exclaimed, making Knuckles twitch his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Red Riding Hood!? Dexter, you better kick this girl's butt before I do it myself!" The Red-Head growled.

By now, the rest of the kids at the school yard, were coming around them, wanting to see the fight.

 **Music: Boss 1 [Sonic Adventure 2]**

"You're about to get a big kick out of this, Four-eyes." Buttercup announced, but Dexter didn't seem intimidated in the least.

"Bring it on, Sister." Dexter replied, his hands folded behind his back, which made Knuckles groan in annoyance and Sonic and Tails to sweat drop.

Their friend had seen one too many action movies.

"You asked for it!" Buttercup shouted, before she quite literally flew across the gap between the two groups, with speed that made Sonic impressed a little bit.

This girl was fast but not as fast as him. Dexter had his work cut out for him.

"Here's foot in your mouth!" She yelled, rearing her leg back and sending a power-house kick to Dexter's head. In the time it took most to blink, Dexter's backpack shot out and began to change. The transformation was near instantaneous. "What the...?!"

The once tiny backpack had expanded to some sort of metal exo-skeleton, which blocked Buttercup's kick without even denting. "What are you, Mojo's Fan?" she asked, her teeth clenched and giving Dexter an angry scowl.

"Whose Mojo?" Sonic asked, making Tails shake his head while Knuckles just shrugged.

"You will refer to me as none other than Dexter: Boy Genius!" Dexter replied with a smirk, the light from the sun reflecting off his glasses, giving him a very creepy look.

"Oh great he's doing that again." Knuckles shook his head. "He did the same thing with us."

"No kidding." Tails sweat drop.

 _"You've got to be kidding me."_ Blossom, the girl in pink, thought to herself, while her blue-wearing sister, Bubbles, hid behind her. _"Wait til the Professor sees this."_

"Prepare yourself." Dexter said, adopting the same cocky tone Buttercup had been sporting not moments earlier. "For you are about to feel the ultimate power of science."

"Science, Smience." Buttercup said in an annoyed tone. "Just let me kick your butt so we can finish this."

"This might not end well," Sonic said, as Dexter reared back his giant metal fist and delivered a punishing blow to the concrete walk below, Buttercup having managed to leap over the tech-user.

"You're better than I expected." Dexter said, smirking as he saw the girl in mid air. "Impressive..." Using mechanically enhanced speed, his hand shot up and grabbed her ankle, beginning to swing her around. "But futile!"

"HEY!" Buttercup shouted. "LET GO!"

"I can't look," Bubbles whimpered, hiding her face in her hands as the other students began cheering, getting into the fight.

"Alright, that does it!" Blossom said, adopting a look of determination as she leapt into the fray.

Seeing this, Sonic quickly dashed in her path, shaking his head.

"Hey, wait a second." He started to wave his hands defensively. "Listen, I know she's your sister and all but trust me when I say Dexter is a really cool guy! Besides two on one is hardly fair don't you think?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Blossom shouted.

"WHOA!" Sonic did a back flip as he dodged a jaw-breaking uppercut, he looked and saw Blossom dash to Dexter, who looked back with a raised eyebrow

"Let go of my sister...NOW!" Blossom delivered a round house kick to Dexter's stomach, sending crashing him to the ground and letting Buttercup go.

"DEX!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles yelled as they ran to their fallen friend.

"You okay man?" Tails asked as the Boy-Genius nodded his head.

"I am fine."

"Damn, she knocked the wind out of you." Knuckles chuckled, getting a glare from Dexter.

"Look Dex, what do you say we call in a tag out?" Sonic asked, looking back at the girls and seeing that all three decided to fight together as team. "Cause from the looks of it, those three are ready to kick your butt."

"I can't help but agree." Dexter said.

The three heroes looked at each other as they nodded with smirks on their faces. They turned around to face the girls as they looked at them with determined expressions.

"Sorry girls. But you'll be fighting us now." Sonic said.

Knuckles cracked his neck and knuckles. "Been a while since I had a good fight."

"You three are about to get pound Powerpuff Style!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked. "Team Sonic is gonna take you three down! Bring it on!"

So, the two groups had an all out brawl. Sonic was up against Blossom as he dodged all her punches and kicks and gave her a taste of his Spin Dash. Blossom dodged out of the way before her eyes widened as she saw him turn around and began to circle around her really fast, making her dizzy.

Sonic got out of his Spin Dash and jumped back, grinning at Blossom as she shook her head and turned to him. He waved at her cheerfully, winking to her, making her growl before she charged at him. As Sonic kept dodging her attacks with ease, he kept making goofy faces at her making a red vein to appear on her head.

"Will you cut that out!?" She roared as her head grew and she had a comical angry expression.

"Make me~" Sonic sang making her grit her teeth.

"HAAAA!" Blossom fired an energy blast at him, making him tilt his head to the side.

"My turn!" Sonic took out a glowing Gold Ring. His whole body started to get enveloped into a golden light. He then charged at her with his Super Spin Dash.

Blossom's eyes widen from the sudden display of power and the sudden increase in speed. She held her arms out and grabbed hold of Sonic's Spin Dash, causing her to be pushed back as she stood up her ground. She then threw him in the air, flying to him, before she kicked him back to the ground as he screamed.

Sonic flipped in the air before he landed on the ground. He looks up and saw Blossom charging at him, her fist reared back. He charged at her and the two clashed, both turning into blue and pink streaks, as they went at each other.

Tails was against Bubbles as he used his Arm Cannon and fired off multiple energy blasts, getting her to dodge them. Bubbles sent energy blasts of her own though Tails made a shield to block them thanks to his trusty Shield Bot. Tails then used his Thunder Shoot technique but Bubbles flew to the side dodging them. She turned back to Tails and saw him throw a box full of Rings at her.

She caught the box and looked at the Rings curiously.

"Oh~" Bubbles said. "Shiny~"

The box exploded as Dummy Rings surrounded her and caused tiny explosions to appear round her. Bubbles blinked at the funny attack before she looked at Tails and her eyes widened as he was bowing to her.

"I'm so sorry about this pointless fighting! Please forgive my friends, especially Dexter for what he did!"

"Ah! It's okay!" Bubbles smiled cheerfully. "But I'm a Powerpuff Girl and I can't let my sisters down!"

Tails smiled at her with a determined look on his face. "Right! Me too!"

They went back to fighting each other, though in a now playful manner.

Knuckles and Buttercup, well they were duking it out non-stop, both of them in red and green streaks. They were calling each other names and insulting one another, while punching and kicking each other, though they always end up getting dodged or blocked.

Knuckles couldn't help but notice that were some excitement in her eyes while they were fighting. But then again it could be his imagination. He blinked as Buttercup gave him an uppercut to the chin sending him flying, he flipped in the air and charged at her using his Screwdriver attack.

Buttercup dodged it and it was surprised when Knuckles grabbed her leg and began to spin around before he threw her away. Buttercup landed on the school building before she charged at Knuckles, catching him by surprise before she punched in the stomach in rapid punches.

Knuckles grit his teeth. He had to admit he did not see that coming. He soon grabbed both of her fists and flipped her over his shoulder, slamming her on the ground.

"That was a dirty trick you Green Rat!" Knuckles yelled in comical anger as he glared at her.

"Like your one to talk you Red Mutt!" Buttercup yelled back, glaring up at him, before she dash at him in a green streak.

The two then back to insulting each other again.

Dexter was impressed with the fighting in front of him and could hear the cheers from all the others students. He was about to go and help them but a hand stopped him. He turns around and he blinked at who it was.

Sonic was about to use his Homing Attack on Blossom but he stopped as something or someone caught his eyes, making him stop his attack and turn stiff as a board, which made Blossom look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Guys!" Sonic called out to everyone, only to get ignored as they were still fighting. "Hey guys stop fighting!" Right now, he twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. "HEY! TIME OUT! He roared out, which made everyone stop and turn to him.

 **Music Stop**

"Dude! What the hell!?" Knuckles demanded as Buttercup was sitting on top of him, gripping his shirt and rearing her fist back, getting ready to punch him.

"Yeah we were still fighting!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Why did you stop us?"

Instead of saying something, Sonic pointed in a direction. They followed his finger and Tails couldn't help but gulp while Knuckles muttered something under his breath.

There, behind Dexter, was a man in the blue sweat-suit, a wooden sword strapped to his back and a whistle around his neck. He had long black hair tied upward in a knot, and had calculating, but generally kind eyes.

"Hey Sensei Jack," Sonic said, smiling sheepishly at the man. "What's up?"

Jack didn't say anything as he narrowed his eyes slightly and had a stern expression on his face.

 **Music: The Past [Sonic Adventure]**

Up on the rooftop, a figure shrouded in shadow looked down at the events with interest, stroking the white hair of a young girl, dressed in a white dress.

"Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles...a.k.a. Sonic Heroes." The large figure said, more to himself than anything else. "The Children who has been blessed with the Power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald...and the Powerpuff Girls...Townsville's Mightiest Heroes...we'll see how well they live up to that reputation. Each day they become stronger, more powerful than I had ever dreamed them to be." Looking down at the girl, he patted her head.

"Bell, my dear." He said as a bunch of robotic monsters appeared behind them. "I believe it's time you get acquainted with some new friends...I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you into their group. After all, you are a Powerpuff Girl yourself."

"Powerpuff Girl..." Bell whispered.

"But not only that..." X took out a file and read it. "I do believe it's time for Sonic to meet his...twin brother." He closed the file and read the title.

"Project: Shadow"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Heroes Vs Dragons

**Sonic Heroes: A New Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter Cover:** Team Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter were all sitting in front of Jack as he stood in front of them looking at them sternly. Sonic looked at the viewers and had a sheepish grin on his face.

* * *

 **Music: Chun-Nun-Hub World: Day [Sonic Unleashed]**

"I'm sure you are all aware that fighting in school is a very serious offense."

The four boys and the Powerpuffs sat in the School Dojo, Sensei Jack reprimanding them all for their actions. Well, not exactly all. Mainly Dexter and Buttercup since they were the ones who started it. And Sonic did try to not get the Blossom and Bubbles off involved...only thing is...

"And Sonic, while you did try and made sure Bubbles and Blossom stayed out of the fight, the fact remains that you, Miles, and Knuckles did nothing to stop Dexter and Buttercup from fighting. In fact, you three were the ones who started to fight them next. I expected this sort of thing from Knuckles, but not from you and Miles."

A dark cloud seemed to manifest over Sonic as he chuckled sheepishly. Tails hung his head as blue lines were on his head. Knuckles had a small red vein on his head and a sweat drop from getting called out like that.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean-!?" He didn't finish his question as Tails and Dexter covered his mouth.

"We're sorry Sensei..." Tails replied, feeling they had let the man down.

"Yeah same here." Sonic nodded in agreement.

Knuckles still had his mouth covered but now had tick mark on his head, but he nodded along with Sonic.

The first days they came to the school, Team Sonic had come to respect the man in a way. He was actually one of their favorite and cool teachers.

"We just wanted to see if the girls were telling the truth about them being heroes or not." Sonic replied. "Though I won't lie, things have gotten a little crazy."

Sonic didn't know why but there's something about the school's physical education instructor that caused him and his friends ro think he was something else other than an Instructor. There was something about the way he walked, that showed his skill and balance with each step.

Something about the way he spoke, each word filled with experience and wisdom. The rumor among the students was that he was an actual samurai...but that was just crazy. Right?

They tried to find out and see if the rumors were true or not and they never saw him do anything...samuraish.

Jack just crossed his arms, shaking his head and letting out a sigh, letting Sonic know how disappointed he was. "Be that as it may, every one of you should know better. Misconduct such as this is something I cannot and will not tolerate."

Everyone flinched at that as they looked down.

Looking at the three new girls, as well as the boys, he stroked his chin. "However," he continued, getting their attention. "Since the girls are new, I will reconsider implementing punishment..." The boys were about to release a sigh of relief, but were stopped by Jack's next words as he turned to look at Sonic. "But in order to make sure it doesn't happen again, I'm assigning you, Miles, Knuckles, and Dexter, to be these threes' guide to the schools. If they have any questions, answer, if they get into any trouble, help them out. Can you do that for me?"

All the boys nodded as Sonic gave him his famous grin and thumbs up.

"You can count on us Sensei!" He replied, and Jack nodded, a smile present as he knew the the Speedster wouldn't break his promise.

When he first met Sonic, he noted that the Boy was like the wind. Always being free spirited and adventurous. And like the wind itself he is always on the go. He is also very loyal to his friends, always willing to help them with whatever they need.

Tails was someone who wasn't much of a fighter but if he must then he will fight to protect his friends and people important to him.

Knuckles however was a different story. From what he overheard a while back, Knuckles lived alone on a Floating Island for the rest of his life, isolated from civilization and protecting something called the Master Emerald.

Jack felt sorry for him. While people might claim that a Floating Island in the sky is a bunch of nonsense, he knows that such a thing could exist. But the fact that Knuckles have been living alone all his life and not seeing the outside world made him feel sympathy. He couldn't believe a child like Knuckles had to live and protect a powerful gem like the Master Emerald. No child should carry such a heavy burden, which made him respect the young teen.

"PUPPY!"

Hearing the excited cry, Jack looked down to see his little pink dog being hugged to death by Bubbles. "Oh, he's the cutest little dog in the world!" She exclaimed, beginning to pet and scratch him, much to the small dog's enjoyment.

Jack smiled at that but Buttercup was less than thrilled.

"It's just a stupid dog." She said as Knuckles snorted, causing her to glare at him. "What was that, Red Riding Hood?" She still wanted to beat the living crap out of him. The match wasn't over yet...not by a long shot.

Knuckles growled at the nickname but he stopped himself from attacking the girl as Jack was still there. "I can tell you this, Courage isn't stupid." He answered, grabbing Courage from Bubbles, scratching the small, pink-furred canine behind his left ear, causing his face to transition to a look of pure euphoria. "This guy is so much smart, I've seen him use the computer before."

The Powerpuffs just gawked at the thought of a dog using the computer, whereas Jack and the others nodded.

"That dog is far more intelligent than you give him credit for." Dexter agreed with his red head companion in defending the pink dog.

Jack nodded. "He's my trusted companion." He said, remembering clear as day the circumstances behind his taking in of the almost-human canine. "One night, an elderly woman came to my door, asking for my help. A sweet old lady, who asked me to look after her dog. He was in very bad condition, and looked as though he had been badly beaten. He was barely alive. It was hard to imagine what the poor creature had gone through. So I took him in, and for two weeks I nursed him back to health. The old lady never came back, but I didn't mind. It was rather nice having Courage here for company. He's been with me ever since."

Bubbles looked up with horror clear in her eyes. "Why would anyone want to hurt a sweet little dog like him?" she asked, and Jack just shook his head.

"I don't know, Bubbles..." He replied, sadly, before he smiled at the little blonde girl. "But all that is in the past now. It's time I give him something much more than medical care, so that he can truly recover."

Bubbles looked up at the man with eyes that now showed curiosity more than horror. "Really?" she asked. "What's that?"

Jack just smiled, placing his hand on the young girl's head, ruffling her hair just a bit. "Love, Bubbles." He answered with a smile as he prepared to leave the room. "And by the look of things, you are the perfect person to be in charge of that. Now, why don't you all make yourselves at home and I'll go make some tea."

As he walked off, Sonic stood up.

"Guess it's time for reintroduction." He spun around and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm Sonic. Nice to meet ya. And you already know Dexter."

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails introduced himself, much to the girls confusion.

"Tails? Why do they call you that?" Bubbles asked curiously before she gasp. "Wait! You have tails?!"

Tails made a deadpanned expression as he stared at her. It was then he turned around, showing the girls his long twin fox-like ponytails.

"Oh!" Bubbles giggled.

"And you." Buttercup looked at Knuckles. "They said your name is Knuckles right?" He nods. "Why is that your name?"

Knuckles showed the girls the spikes he has on his knuckles, making their eyes widened.

"Are those...spikes?" Buttercup went and touched them. "How the heck is that even possible? You're not some Mutant are you?

"Um no." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I had these since I was born."

"Anyway, what're your names again?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Blossom." Blossom said raising her hand a little. "The one in green Buttercup and the one in blue is Bubbles.

"Hey." Buttercup said as she went back to lying down.

"Hello!" Bubbles waved to everyone happily. "Courage and I are going to go play outside for a while." She picked up the little dog in her hands as she moved towards the door.

"Don't wander off too far," Blossom called after her as she left the building, closing the door gently behind her.

Turning back to Sonic, wanting to know more about him, Blossom decided to press on with a few more questions. "So Sonic, when we were fighting I couldn't help but notice that Gold Ring you had. What was that and what did it do to you?"

"Simple we call them Rings." Sonic smirked at seeing her confusion. He took out a Ring and handed it to her. "Unlike the normal rings you see in stores and such, these things are special."

"That is correct." Dexter said, taking up the explanation. "These Rings give off a sort of unusual form of energy. When Sonic carries one in his hands, he can draw upon their power to make himself more temporarily powerful, just as you witnessed earlier."

"Really?!" Blossom asked in awe as she stared at the Ring. "So can anyone use these Rings?"

"No." Dexter shook his head. "For some reason, the Rings are genetically encoded to Sonic's physiognomy which is why no other living being is affected by their energy. Regardless, they can still be used as potent power sources for robots or have their energy conducted through machinery." He had a hidden smirk on his face. "I even have few of them myself.

"They can also be used for money." Tails added.

"Seriously!?" Buttercup shot up and snatched the Ring and looking at it. "How can these things be used for money?"

"Well, back where we're from, Rings are just about everywhere. They can even be found in Item Boxes." Sonic answered. "And we use those Rings as money to buy stuff."

"So how many do you collect?"

Sonic brought his finger in a 'Come here' motion as Blossom and Buttercup got close. He whispered in their ears and their eyes widened in comical shock.

"THAT MANY!?" They asked as they stood up.

"Wait a second, where does somebody put all those Rings!?" Buttercup asked.

The boys looked at each other before they shrugged in response, making them sweat drop.

"Where exactly do you guys come from?" Blossom asked.

"I'm from Christmas Island." Sonic answered.

"But that's really far away!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Not with my speed it's not." Sonic smirked. "In fact, when I was younger I started my very first adventure. Traveling around, meeting new people, making friends, heck I even met Tails and Knucklehead over there during those adventures."

Blossom and Buttercup stared at him, before turning to Knuckles, who glared at Sonic angrily, and Tails.

"Yeah. Sonic and I met when he came to Westside Island. Since then I've been with him on his adventures." Tails said. "We ran into Knuckles after that."

"Yup." Knuckles nodded, cleaning his ear. "These two came to Angel Island, a while back. At first I thought they came there to steal the Master Emerald, an Emerald of incredible unimaginable power. As it's Guardian, it was my job to protect it from anyone or anything that could harm it. I fought with Sonic several times because of it, but as it turns out...I was tricked. The Emerald was stolen by someone name Dr. Eggman, the man who told me about Sonic and Tails coming there, who planned to use it to take over the world, and because of that it fell into the Ocean. Thankfully, Sonic took down Eggman and returned the Master Emerald back to where it belong. Since then we became the best of friends."

Sonic and Tails smiled from the memory. Dexter smiled as well. But the girls just stared at him. with slack-jawed expression.

It was the Buttercup burst out laughing as she held her stomach. Knuckles glared at in annoyance.

"The hell you laughing at Green?"

"Yeah right!" Buttercup wheezed. "A Floating Island? Guardian of some Emerald, I never heard of!? Dr. Eggman!?" She held her stomach, slamming her fists on the floor. "You expect me to believe that? Oh yeah, you can be a Guardian, while I'll be a ninja!"

Blossom placed her face in her hands, shaking her head at her sister's behavior.

"I am SO a Guardian." Knuckles growled out, glaring at her. "And I take my job very seriously!"

"Oh yeah?" Buttercup laughed. "Well if you're a Guardian then why are you here in school and not doing your job?"

"It's not my fault!" Knuckles exclaimed. "We came to this city 2 months ago and lived here ever since. I kept trying to leave and head back to the island but I have no idea where the hell this place is! My Island could be far away somewhere!"

"Whatever. Tell me something 'Mr. Guardian', does your parents even know you're here or about your job thing?" Buttercup asked.

"My parents are dead." Knuckles said in a dead-serious tone as he glared at her, causing the girls to look at him in shock.

"But...if your parents are dead then where do you live at now?" Blossom asked.

"He lives with us." Sonic said, getting both girls attention. "All three of us live together."

"Just you three...?" Blossom asked softly as Sonic nodded. "You mean...your orphans?"

Team Sonic just looked down and didn't reply, making Blossom softly gasp.

Blossom felt completely sorry for the boys now. They have no parents or any relatives around. Not knowing the love of a father or a mother. At least she and the girls have a father and he was the one who created them. Guess that explains why Sonic and Tails is always on their adventures and why Knuckles stayed on his Island.

Even Buttercup's face softened up. She can't even imagine what it would be like without parents. Sure, she was jealous that the boys were able to do whatever they want with no rules...but still...without parents...that's just sad.

Dexter didn't say anything as he looked down. He and everyone else, who have families, should be lucky. But Team Sonic...they don't their parents...their not even sure if their dead or alive.

"Still that Sensei of ours huh?" Sonic asked, changing the subject. "He's a pretty cool guy!"

"Yeah! What can you tell us about him?" Blossom asked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Music Change: Emerald Town [Sonic Battle]**

Courage, the Cowardly Dog is outside looking for Bubbles. After she brought him outside, she instantly disappeared and he's been looking for her. He heard some rustle from the bushes and he walks to it nervously.

When he got close enough to it, Bubbles popped out.

"BOOGA! BOOGA! BOOGA!"

Courage screamed out loud as he fell on his back, taking steady breaths. He looks up at Bubbles and saw she was laughing at him.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh Courage, you're such a scardy cat!" Bubbles exclaimed as he stood up.

Courage blinked in confusion as he saw a shadow behind her.

"Oops! I mean you're such a scardy dog!" Bubbles giggled. "So what do you want to play next?"

Courage had a scared expression on his face.

"All right, Courage. You can stop making that look on your face. I'm not that scary..." Bubbles blinked as her eyes widen in shock, hearing a deep growl from behind her. "...am I?"

* * *

 **Inside the Dojo**

Everyone was now relaxing as they waited for Jack to return.

Dexter told the girls many things about Jack, that he's one of the most respected teachers. He's a Gym Teacher, Kendo Instructor and in charge of all Physical Education Plans. He knows all things that foriegn, including the languages, telling them that he's also a History Teacher. He also knows various forms of Martial Arts.

There were also rumors that he's a samurai, which Buttercup didn't believe.

The door burst open, revealing Courage and he's looking at them in panic. Yipping up a storm, the little pink dog pointed outside with his front paws, standing on two legs. As he was yipping, he somehow shape-shifted into essentially a tiny, pink version of Godzilla, causing Blossom's eyes to widen, while Buttercup had a bored expression.

"What's wrong with that stupid dog?" Buttercup asked.

"He does that a lot." Dexter answered.

"Yeah. But only when there's trouble." Tails said as Blossom walked in front of the dog.

"Courage, where's Bubbles?"

 **Music: Time Eater-Modern [Sonic Generations]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled.

"Let's go!" Sonic exclaimed as he lead everyone outside. He stopped as his eyes widened from what he saw.

"What the heck's goin in!?" Buttercup yelled.

"Holy..." Blossom trailed off, eyes widen in shock.

"CRAP!" Sonic finished.

There before them stood a giant orange monstrosity. Now that they got a good look at it, it looks a...dragon? They looked and saw Bubbles, who was trapped in the jaw-like claws of a massive dragon, and screaming for help.

"BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted as the group leapt away from the Dragon's attempt to strike them down.

Sonic had grabbed Dexter and Blossom, while Buttercup and Knuckles, who grabbed Tails, flew high into the air. He sat them down and charged at the dragon. He did a Homing Attack on it, but the Dragon swiped him away, before he could make contact.

"Sonic!" Blossom shouted as she caught him and the two rolled away

Inside the building, many of the students and teachers heard the commotion outside. They looked and gasped in shock and fear as they saw a giant dragon attacking their school.

"Okay, that hurts." Sonic muttered as he shook his head. He felt extra weight on his chest and heard a moan, making him look up and saw he was face to face with Blossom. He also noticed the position they were in as she was on top of him.

"Ummm...are you okay?" Blossom asked as her cheeks turns red.

"A little bit. Nice catch by the way." Sonic replied, winking at the girl, causing her to blush even more. There was a little bit of red on his face. "Not that I mind the close contact, but right now we got a monster to beat."

"Right! That's what I had in mind!" Blossom exclaimed.

"HEY! If you two are done making goo-goo eyes at each other, we could really use some help!" Knuckles yelled comically as he punched the Dragon in the stomach, making it stagger backwards. "Make out with each other after we take this thing down!"

"Shut up Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Blossom got up. "Dex!"

"We need to plan a diversionary tactic." Dexter said.

"Forget the tactic crap!" Buttercup exclaimed. "This calls for some old fashioned..." She jumps and flips in the air. "BUTT WHOPPIN! **Buttercrush Kick**!" She aimed a flying kick made of green energy at the Dragon's hand.

"WATCH IT!" Knuckles exclaimed seeing the Dragon open it's mouth.

It then fired an energy blast from it's mouth as Buttercup got caught in it. She then crashed landed on the ground, getting knocked out. The Dragon approached her, causing Team Sonic and Dexter to gasp while Blossom, Bubbles, and Courage's eyes widened in fear.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cried out.

"That's it!" Sonic yelled as he got in his Spin Dash and multiple blue ball of lights started to surround him, getting everyone's, including the monster's attention. He stopped what he was doing and Blossom was in awe as she saw his entire body glowed neon blue like.

"Ready..." He trailed off. "GO!" He dashed off and attacked the monster's head multiple times.

In fact, he moved so fast, all they could see was a blue blur. But they could hear the monster roaring in pain. Sonic stopped his attack and was floating in the air, he watched as Knuckles kicked the Dragon's head, while Tails aimed his Arm Cannon and fired in the stomach.

Sonic flipped and landed on the ground. He looks behind him and saw Blossom run past him.

"Blossom! Wait!"

"Don't be foolish!" Dexter quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We've got to help them!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Help is on the way!" Dexter exclaimed.

"What are you talking about!?"

Sonic looked confused before he heard the monster's cry of pain. He and Blossom looked back and saw the Dragon's hands were cut off with blood cushing out. They saw that it was Sensei-Jack with a sword and that he was the one who did it!

They saw Courage swinging on a rope, holding onto Bubbles and in Sensei Jack's arm was Buttercup.

"Holy crap!" Knuckles exclaimed in awe. "Teach!?" He ran to him.

Tails was awe-struck before he snapped out of it and caught both Courage and Bubbles as they crashed into him.

Buttercup slowly began to regain consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. When they were fully opened, her face turned red as she saw Sensei-Jack was close to her, looking at her in concern. She noticed that he was carrying her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Her face is red."

Buttercup blinked before she looks up and saw Knuckles was there as well, making her blush even more in embarrassment. He had a somewhat worried expression on his face. They looked up when they noticed a large shadow covering them.

They quickly lept away from the Dragon's attack as it slammed its severed arm on the ground. Once they landed, Jack was about to charge at it

"Tails! Knuckles!" Sonic called out to them, getting everyone's attention, including the Dragon. "TRIPLE TORNADO!"

 **Music: Invincible [Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1]**

"RIGHT!"

"Triple what?" Blossom asked before her eyes widened.

Sonic revs up a Spin Dash and starts circling around all the opposing enemies at high speeds. While circling around the Dragon, Sonic stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that encloses the monster.

During the creation of the vortex, Sonic moves increasingly faster around the Dragon, forming stronger wind currents and making the vortex larger. As the vortex grows larger, Knuckles and Tails are drawn into the vortex and carried up into the air where they circle the Dragon. Once in the air, Knuckles and Tails struck the monster with each pass, making the beast cry out in pain

The girls, Dexter, Jack, Courage, and well just about everyone through the entire school was looking at the vortex in awe and some with fear. Those who were close to it, had to move away from it as it grew larger.

At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic jumps into the vortex as well and is carried through the air for a short time, before the vortex disperses. After the vortex has disappeared, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails sequentially falls down, where each of them dive down on top of Dragon's head, fist first, slamming it into the ground.

Knuckles grabbed the head and started to spin around really fast, carrying it along with him. He threw it in the air as Sonic took out two glowing Rings. His entire body is covered in a blue aura as he grinned. He grabbed Tails and Knuckles hands and then charged at the Dragon at high speed, getting into Super Spin Mode, causing his two best friends to do the same thing as well.

The Super Triple Spin landed a direct hit on the Dragon's stomach as they went through it, making it roar in anguish. Once they got out of their technique, they began to free fall down below just as the monster did the same, though the boys used their Triangle Dive to float down.

"Hold on tight!" Jack told Buttercup as she did so. "It's time we end this..." His sword was ready as the monster got closer. "ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He dashed through the monster, causing cuts to appear on it's body.

 **Music Stops**

In about three seconds the beast exploded causing a beam of light to erupt from the sky. Thankfully, Team Sonic managed to dodge it just in time.

"I don't believe it." Blossom said wide eyed as well. "He really is a samurai."

 _"You don't know the half of it..."_ Dexter thought.

"Guys!"

Everyone looked up and saw Team Sonic were floating down towards them just as Jack walked up in front of her, Buttercup still in his arm. The trio landed on the ground as they sighed in relief.

"Sonic! Tails! Knuckles! That was incredible what you three did!" Blossom commented as Sonic chucked. "Just who exactly are you?" She asked, wanting to know the name of their group.

The boys looked at each other smiling before they turned back to Blossom as Sonic stepped forward, pointing at themselves.

"We're Sonic Heroes! And we would like to welcome you three to our school! Let's have an awesome time!"

 **Music: The Past [Sonic Adventure]**

Hiding from a view of everyone, a green monkey, wearing a brown coat, inwardly cursed as he glared angrily at Jack and the boys.

"I've spent months working on that plan. The pln to destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls!" He grit his teeth. "But now my plans are foiled because of that Gym Teacher and those Brats!" He watched as Knuckles healed Buttercup's leg, earning a surprised look from her. "How dare they interfere with the plans of the great Mojo Jojo!"

"Perhaps it is you who not interfere..."

Mojo blinked, hearing a girl's voice behind him. He turns and a white Powerpuff Girl, staring at him emtionless.

"You're way out of your league, Mojo. Maybe it's time for you to retire."

Mojo stared at the girl, before he glared at her. "I don't know who you are...but I cannot retire. For I have not received my goal, and my goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls! Until I destroy those Powerpuff Girls will I retire...for I am Mo-GG!" He stopped talking as the girl grabbed him by the neck.

"Old habits are soooo hard to break..." The girl began to put a little more force into the choking. She starts to grin evilly as robotic monsters appeared behind her. "One would be able to keep your pie hold shut. My name is Bell and these are my friends. My father has longed to have a word with you."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. The Meeting (Update)

**Sonic Heroes: A New Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter Cover:** Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, Buttercup, and Courage are in the foreground. Tails and Bubbles had their arms wrapped around each other, cheeks touching, as they smiled happily with Courage in between the two. Knuckles and Buttercup stood back to back with their arms crossed. In the background were Chibi versions of Sonic and Blossom. Sonic was tossing a Ring, looking sheepish, as Blossom stared at him, with a heart appearing beside her.

* * *

 **Megaville Elementary**

 **Music: Station Square [Sonic Adventure]**

"Okay, you guys have to admit it." Sonic grinned as he and his friends were walking down the hallway.

"Admit what?" Tails asked.

"That yesterday was the most epic fight ever!" Sonic cheered as he fist pumped.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you, but it was about time something happened here." Knuckles smirked as he put his hands behind his head. "Can't help but wonder what's gonna happen today..."

"Well I can tell you both that something is happening right now." Tails said as he stopped walking and his eyes became dots, which made Sonic and Knuckles stop as they turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"What do ya mean?" Sonic asked.

"Look." Tails pointed ahead as his best friends looked at the direction and their eyes widened comically.

 **Music: Emerald Beach [Sonic Battle]**

There in front of them were a group of girls, squeeling in joy, as they were crowding someone. They looked real closely at the person they were surrounding and saw a familiar girl wearing green clothes, who looked shocked and confused as hell.

"Is that...Green?" Knuckles asked.

"Blossom and Bubbles are there too." Sonic said.

But he did raise an eyebrow in confusion when he saw Blossom's eyes were half-lidded and Bubbles eyes became dots while her mouth turned into an X with her head cocked to the side.

"Hey wait a second..." Tails trailed off. He saw two familiar girls in the group. One had black hair, in two pony tails, wore glasses, and had braces. The other was a short orange head, who wore a green headband. "Isn't that Tootie and Suzy?"

The hairs on Knuckles' neck rose up and he became stiff as a board when he heard those names. Tootie and Suzy. The two girls who were always a pain in his ass. Remember how he came here two months ago and quickly gained a Fan-Club? Well those two were President and Vice President. Whenever he saw them, they and the rest of their Fan Club would always surround him and it drove him crazy!

But then he realized why they were crowding Buttercup and quickly felt sorry for her. She now has a new Fan Club and those girls are in it. Hell, they even have a Jack Fan Club!

And speak of the devil...the moment when Jack came, the girls called out his name while sighing dreamily at him as they rushed at him. Knuckles turned white as a ghost. He realized just how close the group of girls were. He turns around to try and sneak away without being seen, which was noticed by Sonic who grinned evilly.

"HEY GIRLS!" Sonic shouted, getting their attention, as he pointed at Knuckles' back and ignored the large red veins that were appearing over his head. "Look! Here goes Knuckles!"

Knuckles turned to Sonic with a comically pissed expression on his face. "SONIC YOU STUPID MOTHER-"

"KNUCKLES!" The girls yelled as hearts were in their eyes, which made Knuckles sweat drop in fear.

"Oh no. AAAAAHHHHH!"

Sonic quickly grabbed Tails hand and were on the wall as the Fan Club Members crowded Knuckles. He sent the two of them a death glare as he was getting hug by them. They were obviously feeling his muscles again, cause his face was like that of a tomato. It turned redder when one of the girls grabbed his butt making him yelp.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh and point at Knuckles. They noticed that Tootie wasn't there and was instead still with Buttercup, as the green Powerpuff was in front of Jack, looking...shy? Their eyes widened comically as they put two and two together before they looked at each other with knowing smirks.

"Buttercup has a crush on him."

Knuckles was silently pleading to whatever deity was out there to save him from this mess.

"Okay, girls that's enough playing with Knuckles." Jack said, causing the group of girls to stop their assault on Knuckles. "Now of you get ready for class."

"Yes sir~" The girls sang as they ran away. "Bye Knuckles~"

Knuckles sighed in absolute relief as he turned to Jack, who winked at him before walking off. He felt someone staring at him and walking up to him, making him turn his head and saw it was Buttercup.

"Hey...Red." Buttercup said, not looking into his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Look I wanna say thanks for, you know treating my wounds yesterday." Buttercup said, turning her to the side. "But don't think that means we're cool and all! We still have a fight to finish!"

"Yeah, whatever floats inside that crazy head of yours Green." Knuckles rolled his eyes as Buttercup sent a death glare at him.

"And just what do you mean crazy, huh!?" She demanded.

"Exactly what I meant!" Knuckles shot back as he turned and walked away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!? We're not done yet!" Buttercup exclaimed as she followed after him.

"Those two act like a married couple." Tails giggled.

"WE ARE NOT A MARRIED COUPLE!" Knuckles and Buttercup roared, making Tails fllinch in fear. The two of them then went back to arguing.

Blossom couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"I don't believe this, a Buttercup cult...following a samurai sensei..." She looks back at Bubbles, not paying attention that she was about to bump into Dexter, who was carrying a bunch of stacked of books. "So what else is new?"

"Hold up!"

 **SWOOSH!**

 **-Music: Star Light Zone [Sonic The Hedgehog]**

Sonic dashed in front of Blossom quickly as he picked her up bridal style, getting a scream from her. Everyone who was still in the hallway, Dexter included as he blinked in confusion, looked at the two of them.

"How about watching out for a Boy Genius when he has a stack of books in front of his face?" Sonic suggested as he turned away from a blushing Blossom. "And Dex, how many times do I have to tell you about the stack of books thing?"

Dexter rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "You told me to always keep the number of books I have till it reach my chin or around my chest area, so it won't block my face. And by the way, you only told me that once."

"Did I?" Sonic raised an eyebrow and had a sheepish look on his face. "He he...guess I did."

"Um, you can put me down now Sonic." Blossom spoke up as she looked down shyly, the blush still present on her face.

"Hmm?" Sonic turned to Blossom before he blinked in realization as he was still carrying her. "Right, sorry." He put her down and he looked up at her and saw she was staring at him. "Uh, Bloss?"

Blossom didn't say anything as she lost herself staring up at his eyes, since he was a little taller than her. His eyes...they were the same as Buttercup's, but his are more of a sparkling emerald jade. It was just so...just so...

"Beautiful..." She muttered.

"Hey! Blossom, you in there?" Sonic waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Were you muttering something just now?" Sonic asked.

"No! No I wasn't!" Blossom smiled sheepishly.

"Right...well anyway, me and Dex were about to head out and read some comics. You in?" Sonic asked as Dexter was just ahead of them.

"Am I!" Blossom said happily, as the two followed after Dexter, leaving Bubbles by herself.

The Blue Powerpuff, had a sad look on her face at being alone. _"Boyfriend for Blossom, girlfriends for Buttercup. What about me? I wish Courage was here..."_ As she saw a girl with blonde hair walk past her.

* * *

Tails was heading to the workshop to start working on another one of his inventions. After seeing Sonic and Knuckles had left, he decided to leave and do his own thing.

"Hiya Tails!"

Tails head perked up as he heard Bubbles call out to him. He turns to her with a smile on his face. "Hi...Bubbles..." His jaw dropped to the ground and a look of fear appeared on his face.

But it wasn't at Bubbles.

It was at the fellow blonde beside her, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Um...hi Mandy, how are ya?" He gulped in fear as the girl stared at him blankly. It was as if she was staring in his very soul right now.

"I'm doing fine Tails. Thanks for asking." Mandy said.

"Yay! You both know each other! Now all three of us are best friends!" Bubbles cheered as she hug the two of them.

 _"But why with Mandy!?"_ Tails asked himself as he cried a river of tears.

Yeah, Tails and the guys met Mandy a while back, and to be honest, that girl really scares the hell out of them, especially Knuckles himself, and he's not scared of anything! She never once smiled or anything, she just had a blank look on her face.

Tails saw she was alone and decided to talk to her and try to be friends. But instead all he got was a glare of a thousand suns, which made quickly run away from her.

Now things just got worse as Bubbles just made 'friends' with her and he was her friend as well. Meaning that the three of them would hang out... _every single day_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Black Eden**

 **Music: E-102 Gamma Theme [Sonic Adventure]**

In an unknown place, a very huge orange man, was walking to his throne room, where his daughter Bell, brought Mojo Jojo. This man has six eyes, four on his stomach and two on his head he uses. He also has golden buttons on his body and one on his forehead. He doesn't have hair but instead he has flames on his head. He wears gray pants with black shoes and a black belt. He has gray sleaves and also has a gray cape.

Earlier, the man was coming back from the Space Colony ARK, exploring the space station to learn more about it. As he explored it and examined the layout, he hoped that he would find Project Shadow but didn't. He learned that the government agent G.U.N took Shadow and sent him to Prison Island. He had also found Professor Gerald Robotnik's journal.

When he came back home to read the journal, he decided that he would look at it and later and went to watch some footage of Sonic and his friends in action, before they came to Megaville. Even though they were humans, boys were no doubt powerful, especially Sonic.

The man heard voices coming from his throne room. As he enters he saw his daughter there, waiting for him patiently, Mojo Jojo, who was confused, the green dog Gir, and the one who was talking, was Zim. He walks behind his chair and picks Zim by his back pack.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked the small green alien. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Uhhh..." Zim muttered.

In a couple of seconds, Zim walked off with an annoyed expression while holding a broom. He ignored Gir as he was on the floor rolling around laughing.

The man turned his attention to Mojo, putting one hand behind his back while the other had glasses.

"Pardon for that unruly introduction, Zim is young but like you he is very ambitious, Mojo." He said. "At last we finally meet."

"Who are you?" Mojo asked.

"I have reasons not to reveal my identity." The man told him. "You may call me "X". Dr. X. And these, or should I say..." He looks besides him and held his out to a little girl, around his daughter's age, and four robotic monsters, that looks like insects/animals, behind her.

"...They."

 **"We are members of the Darkstar Council, special elite force sent by the CLUSTER."** One of the robots, Commander Destruction, told him.

Commander Destruction is one of the biggest of the Darkstar Council. He has yellow eyes. His face is really small while his head is pretty big, on his head he has a few spikes. He has two big shoulders, also with spikes, and spikes on his knuckles. He also has a few small spikes on his chest, arms and legs and for the rest a plain purple body.

 **"We have chosen Earth for the construction of our Machine Empire..."** The other robot, Nool, stated.

Nool looks like an insect. He is a thin and rather tall grasshopper-like robot. He has big sharp claws and several spikes on his back. Like most robots his lumbs are attached with each other through twisted cabels.

 **"And to enslave all it's inhabitants. All for the glory of our Queen, Vexus."** The third, Battus, said.

Battus is a robotic demonic bat-like creature. He is purple of color and is twice the size of a regular human. He has a red chest plate attached to him. He has steel plates attached to several other parts of his body namely: his crotch, shoulders, claws, neck and his legs.

He has big ears which kinda looks like wings. There are also metal screws drilled in his cheeks. His teeth are very sharp and he has yellow eyes. In the same color of his eyes, he has orbs in his shoulder, hands and on his knees. And an important feature is that he has big bat wings which he can summon out of his back.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" Mojo demanded.

"Allow me to begin with a little bed time story" Dr. X started as he put his glasses on.

While Dr. X was telling his story, Bell was playing with Gir. She absolutely loved the little robot, since he is so adorable and fun to play with. She loved him even more when he dressed in his dog disguise. While she was playing she also listened to her father's story.

"The Powerpuff Girls." Mojo said after hearing Dr. X's explanation about mad geniuses like them who wants to take over the world, but have to go through obstacles...obstacles like three little girls.

"Correct." Dr. X's eyes turned red. "And that's where you come in Mojo. You of all the girls arch-enemies know them best. Their capabilities, their weaknesses. I am in dire need of every minute detail and bit of information concerning these...Mini-Titans. I must take every necessary precation to make sure nothing interfere with my plans."

"Why are they your biggest threat?" Mojo asked in disbelief. "Shouldn't you worry more about other superheroes? The Justice League? Teen Titans? The Men in Black, even?"

"You raise a good point, Mojo." Dr. X said as his eyes returned to being yellow. "The girls are the most unlikely of all superheroes to actually threaten our plans. But at such a tender age they possess and wield a power they themselves cannot yet even hope to comprehend. Like these young men."

Dr. X looks up at the TV screen, causing Mojo to do the same and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the boys from the school. The Blue One had a grin on his face, the Red One had an annoyed expression, and the Blonde One smiled.

"Those boys from before!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Yes." Dr. X nodded. "Sonic, the Speed Demon. Miles "Tails" Power, the Genius. And Knuckles, the Guardian. You don't know them, but you're about to now. You see Mojo, those three boys are special. They are quite similar yet different to the girls in many ways. For you see, they each have the power to control the Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos...Emeralds?" Mojo asked.

Dr. X nodded. "Nobody knows the origins of the Chaos Emeralds but it's said that these Emeralds were created by the Gods themselves. The Chaos Emeralds' power has been passed down into legend, and the power of all seven emeralds brought together has been described from the emergence of a mysterious power to no less than a miracle."

"A...Miracle?" Mojo raised an eyebrow. He never once heard about these Emeralds before and he started to become interested in them. "Just what's so important about these Emeralds that they give miracles?"

"I'm getting there." Dr. X said. "Each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contains unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful energy, known as Chaos Energy, that is said to give life to all things and allow one to control the whole world. When all 7 Emeralds are combined, they will gain the user ultimate power."

Mojo gasped in shock as his eyes widened. Allow one person to control the whole world?! That's the most incredible thing he's ever heard of! How is it possible that he never heard of these Emeralds before!?

"The main power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to 'transform thoughts into power'." Dr. X continued to explain. "By 'sensing' people's thoughts, the Chaos Emeralds are able to generate the Chaos Energy they contain which make the Emeralds an everlasting source of pure energy. By focusing one's thoughts, the Chaos Emeralds are even able to bend reality to achieve certain feats, such as showing visions, performing rituals, and even make the Emeralds react on their own."

Mojo was now gritting his teeth in anger as he heard the explanation. If he heard about these Chaos Emeralds sooner, then he would've used these Chaos Emeralds and destroy the Powerpuff Girls and take over the world in one day!

"No evil geniuses or super villains out there have heard of these Emeralds before. Well, except for this man right here." Dr. X looked up and the TV screen changed to show a man with the body of an egg.

 **Music: E.G.G.M.A.N [Sonic Adventure 2]**

He has a round head with a huge mustache, a large body, thick arms and long legs. He has Pince-nez glasses with blue tinted lenses. He wears a red jacket with golden wrist buttons on each and he has a small yellow cape with a triangular collar that stretches down to the edge of his pants in the front. He is also seen to have black, form-fitting one-piece boots with two buttons in front.

"I would like to introduce you to Dr. Ivo Robotnik." Dr. X said. "Like you, he is an evil genius. And he is the arch-enemy of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. It was thanks to him that I was able to learn about the Chaos Emeralds and the boys. He's been wanting to take over the world like us, but his plans have been destroyed thanks to Sonic. He's been searching for the Chaos Emeralds in order to power up his machines."

"But Sonic have been collecting them first and uses them to defeat him." Mojo said.

"Exactly." Dr. X nodded again. "Now look what happens once Sonic uses the 7 Emeralds."

A footage played and it showed a younger Sonic, with black eyes, inside a space station, fighting what looks like a giant robot version of Dr. Robotnik. They all watched as Sonic jumped in the air and the 7 Emeralds surrounded him. Mojo's eyes widened in shock as the Emeralds entered Sonic's body and he was now different. His entire clothes was now yellow, even his spiky blue hair was now yellow, which was now spiked upwards and his eyes turned green.

"What...what is...?"

"That is Sonic's transformation when he uses the Emeralds powers." Dr. X told him. "He calls this form, Super Sonic. Tails and Knuckles can also transform using the Emeralds as well. But in all honesty, out of those three, I do believe Sonic has other super transformations. So much potential in that one."

Mojo was nervous as he can see the serious expression on Super Sonic's face. He knew that if he ever met this kid in his transformation, then he would be in trouble.

 **Music: Mephilies Whispers [Sonic the hedgehog 2006]**

"Do you see now Mojo, why those boys are special like the Powerpuff Girls?" Dr. X asked. "Together all six of them are huge threats to our plans for World Domination. I don't even want to know what will happen if the girls uses the Chaos Emeralds. We must have all the Emeralds in our grasp to achieve such power."

Mojo looked down to the ground as he absorbed everything he just learned, before a thought came to him.

"The Red One, Knuckles. You said he's 'the Guardian', just what does he guard?"

"Ah. I never told you didn't I?" Dr. X said. "Knuckles is the Guardian of the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald has existed since before recorded time, so the details of its origin is shrouded in mystery as well. It is said that the Master Emerald was created by the Gods as a balance against the power of the Chaos Emeralds after they saw people use them for evil, and equipped the gem with the ability to nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds."

Mojo's jaw dropped to the ground as his eyes became dots. "But...that would mean that the Emerald might hold unbound and infinite power!"

"That is correct." Dr. X said. "From what Ivo told me, when the seven emeralds are gathered around the Master Emerald, then the Chaos Emeralds would transform into Super Emeralds, larger powerful versions of the Chaos Emeralds. These Super Emeralds gives the user the ability to access their Hyper Form."

He showed the footage of Sonic transforming into Hyper Sonic, Tails to Super Tails, and Knuckles to Hyper Knuckles putting more fear into Mojo.

"To think that a child such as Knuckles would guard such a powerful gem as that. A very important responsibility. Ivo himself tried to the Master Emerald himself but you already know the results."

"What happened to this 'Ivo Robotnik'?" Mojo asked.

"You will meet him soon..." Dr. X said. "Now tell me Mojo. Why do you want to destroy the Powerpuff Girls?"

"It is my purpose to destroy them, for it was because of them that I, Mojo Jojo, was born." Mojo explained. "And it is because of this-"

"Cease your rambling Mojo." Dr. X order as his eyes were now red. "Where you and Ivo failed, I will succeed. You two have formulated nearly every possible plan to destroy these children. Your plans to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and Ivo's plan to take the Chaos Emeralds and destroy Sonic have foiled. It's time you find yourself a new purpose for your lowly existence. To serve me like Ivo has. I have scoured the world to search for people like you two. People with skill and knowledge great enough to aid me in my cause...take this individual for example."

The TV now showed a teen around 15 years of age with a sinister grin on his face. He has black hair with two cuts at the end that make up the letter M and wears glasses.

"And who is that?"

"Mandark." Dr. X said. "An evil genius. Like you and Ivo, his passions are what he lives for. His very existence thrives on one thing: Revenge. He is unaware of my watchful eyes nor does he realize he is under my influence so why not sit back and enjoy the show? You could learn a thing or two from him."

* * *

 **Mandark's Lair**

 **Music: The Past [Sonic Adventure]**

Mandark was in his lair looking at videos of Dexter and Sonic. He looks at the one where Sonic and Blosssom are together talking to one another.

"So my arch-rival Dexter, it seems that your dear best friend Sonic has found himself a female companion. How touching, this is the perfect opportunity to have my revenge. Dexter! I will make you suffer for what you've done, for what I've been through, and for the pain that I have experienced for so long. You will pay for your sins Dexter. I will have my revenge on you...and yes...you as well Sonic for helping Dexter."

Mandark looked at the image of a smiling Blossom, sitting next to a laughing Sonic, as he pointed at her. "And I'll use your little flower as bait." He looks behind him and a shadowy figure stood there. "Because now, I have a new powerful alley on my side that you can't beat Sonic! Excellent! Hahaha! Excellent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Mandark laughs evilly, the shadowy figures eyes lit up in the darkness, showing that it was red with a black pupil. It step it's foot out in the light, showing it wore familiar red and white metallic sneakers.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Megaville Elementary**

 **Music: Station Square [Sonic Adventure]**

Sonic yawned as he was walking in the hallway after coming from the bathroom. "Man, I needed to get out of that class." He then thought back on the last few days since the girls came to Megaville.

Bubbles has been spending with Tails and Courage. She discovered that Tails is a genius mechanic as he invented lots of awesome inventions. He showed her all of the things that he created like his plane, Extreme Gear, etc. She also found out he was born at a place called Westside Island. She never heard heard of the place but she learned it was where he met Sonic during his adventures. She enjoyed hanging with him, especially Courage, since the two were obviously best pals.

She also spent time with Mandy, much to Tails and Courage fear. They still remembered the time when they saw an adorable hamster dancing, much to Bubbles enjoyment, but Mandy had other plans as she hid a knife behind her back to try and kill it, but Tails and Courage saw the knife and they were holding onto each other praying that Mandy wouldn't do what they thought she was gonna do.

Buttercup was spending time with Knuckles. Even though the two would always fight or get into an argument most of the time, the two enjoyed each other's company and were best friends...but they wouldn't admit it. She decided to find out more about this Angel Island place seeing she became interested in it. She wanted to know if there were any people on the island besides him but he replied that he's the only human on the island, shocking her to the core.

Like before when they met, he told her about his duty to protect the Master Emerald all his life, believing that it's his fate to protect it no matter what. When Buttercup asked if he gets bored most of the time, he said that enjoyed the peace and quiet, along with being left alone. He did make friends with the animals on the island and nature itself.

Blossom has been spending time with Sonic a lot as she wanted to learn more about him. She found out that his birthday is on June 23, meaning that he was a year older than her. Like he said, he came from Christmas Island but his love for adventure called him away. Along the way, he met a man named Dr. Eggman, who became his arch-enemy, after hearing he wanted to take over the world. She found herself horrified when she learned that Eggman kidnapped innocent Animals and put them inside robots to power them up. He even told her about the Chaos Emeralds.

But he managed to beat him at his own game by himself and since then have been traveling around a lot and stopping him along with his crazy plans for world conquest.

When she asked him what happened to Robotnik, he replied.

 _"I don't really know. I haven't seen him in a while. But if he shows his face here, then I'll be ready for him!"_

That made her want to get ready as she wanted to fight alongside him. Not only that but she also wants to go the places Sonic went to, since she never heard of a South Island, West Side Island, or Angel Island. She also started to become a little too close him sometimes, which he noticed while she didn't. There was that time when he was reading a comic book with her and she was so close to his face that it made him blush.

He had to admit, she was actually pretty cute.

He and the guys were shocked when they found out that the girls were created inside a lab at a basement. Apparently their dad, Professor Utonium, wanted to make the perfect the little girls. He had the ingredients to make them.

Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. And an 'accidental' drop of something called Chemical X.

The ingredients actually made the boys sweat drop in disbelief. They heard that girls were actually made from them, but they didn't believe it. It started to make them wonder what boys were made out of. And this Chemical X stuff...it's pretty obvious that whatever it is gave them their powers.

They already knew they came from Townsville and they heard how the place was always crawling with criminals, monsters, and super villains everyday. How the hell are they supposed to do all that before bed time everyday?

The guys, Knuckles especially, were angry when the girls told them that how after they were created everyone in Townsville hated them because they were different. But they calmed down afterwards when they learned that people there now respected them after their battle with a monkey named Mojo Jojo, which made Sonic and Knuckles roll over the floor laughing at such a stupid name.

"Mojo Jojo..." Sonic chuckled. "I got to laugh every time I hear that dude's name." He turns around. "But still things have gotten interesting since the girls arrived." He put his hands behind his head. "Yup! Things have been going quite well." He looks around, seeing that the Library was there. "Knowing Einstein and Book Worm, I'm willing to bet they're inside. Well Book Worm might but Einstein could probably be in the Lab."

Yeah, that was Sonic's new nickname for Blossom. Seeing how she likes to study and all that Book Worm seems to be an appropriate name for her.

He left the Library not wanting to study since that really wasn't his thing. But then again, he was kind of bored. So he entered the Library and walked to the secret entrance of the Library silently whistling. He looks around before he pulled a book back and shelf moved to the side.

Sonic enters as the shelf closed behind him. "Yo, Dex. You down here?" He asked as he walked down the stairs. "Hey...Dex...?"

Once he entered the Lab, he stopped dead cold in his tracks as his eyes widened in shock.

 **Music Stops**

There in front of him was Blossom and she was staring at a girl hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines.

This girl has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes that are lifeless. She wore a pink ballet outfit. Her arm had robotic parts in them and some blood on her face.

"B...B...Bloss...?" Sonic stuttered as the redhead slowly turned to him with widened eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fin**


	4. Time Travel Adventure (Update)

**Sonic Heroes: A New Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter Cover** : Blossom and Otto are in the foreground as they are staring at his watch. In the background, a large image of Sonic's face is seen looking down sadly along with Dexter's. Floating above Blossom and Otto was Dee Dee as she had her eyes closed.

* * *

Blossom stared wide eyed as she looked at the older blonde that was hooked up. She honestly did not expect this.

Earlier in the Library she was studying but then she found a love story and decided to read it after she was done studying. The reason why she picked up that book was because she thought about a certain blue haired boy whom she developed a crush on.

Ever since she met Sonic, the two of them would always hang out. He'd tell her stories about his many adventures when he was younger. Likewise she also told him stories about Townsville and the villains she and her sisters faced everyday.

She was surprised when she found Dexter in the library but was even more surprised when she saw him enter a secret passageway. So being curious, she followed after and was shocked when she discovered a secret Laboratory inside the school! She began to wonder why Dexter and he boys didn't mention this to her...

But she was in for the shock of her life when she saw that girl inside the lab. She at first thought it was Bubbles but now that she has a closer look, she realized that it's not Bubbles.

But this girl...she looks exactly like Bubbles! An older looking Bubbles in her teenage years. The Leader of the Powerpuffs then realized that the older blonde wasn't Bubbles. So then...who is she!?

"B...B...Bloss...?"

Blossom's eyes widen as she heard that familiar voice. She slowly turns around and saw Sonic staring at her with widened in eyes.

"S...Sonic!" Blossom looked at the girl then back to Sonic. "Who is..."

"You shouldn't be here." Blossom turned around and saw Dexter standing there looking at her emotionless.

"Dexter! I..."

"Out!" Dexter yelled. "Get out!"

"But I..." Blossom tried to say but stopped when Sonic came and picked her up bridal style. He ran up the steps and out the Lab, leaving Dexter alone as he looked down.

Sonic raced out the Library and into the hallway, stopping as he sat Blossom down and turned his back to her.

"Sonic..." Blossom gently touched his shoulder and was surprised to see him shaking.

"That idiot..." Sonic muttered. "I told him to put her somewhere else..."

"Sonic, please talk to me." Blossom pleaded. "Who was that girl?"

Sonic shook even more, a sad expression on his face. "That...that was Dee Dee."

"Dee Dee?"

"She..." Memories of what happened that night flashed through his mind. "She..." Memories of her death flashed in her mind. "I'm sorry Blossom...I just...I can't tell you."

"But Sonic...!" Blossom closed her eyes as Sonic took off running. She opened them and looked to where Sonic ran off. "Sonic..."

* * *

 **Later**

 **Music: Sadness [Sonic Adventure]**

Blossom is outside sitting down on the grass looking down, with a concerned expression, but she wasn't alone. Standing next to her, was one of Sonic and Dexter's friends named Otto Osworth. She was originally going to see either Tails or Knuckles but she had no idea where they are and figured that they were out doing their own thing. So she decided to go see Otto and explained everything to him about what happened earlier.

"Okay...so you got inside Dexter's Secret Lab...then you saw this...girl?" Otto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Blossom nodded. "Sonic told me that her name is Dee Dee...but who exactly is she Otto?"

"That was just an Android." Otto stated. "A robot, an exact replica of Dexter's older sister."

Blossom turned to Otto, with a surprised and shocked expression. "Dee Dee is Dexter's sister?! Wha-What happened to her?!"

"She..." Otto looked down sadly. "She died." The Wiz Kid blinked as Blossom was quickly in front of his face.

"How could this happen!?" She asked. "When!? Where!? Who!?"

Otto was silent.

"Otto please! I have to know what happened!" Blossom pleaded. "Sonic is involved in this and I need to know what happened! You have to tell me!"

"I guess you deserve to know." Otto said, causing Blossom to blink.

 **Music Stops**

"I do?"

"I'll explain on the way..." Otto said as he tapped his watch. "I just hope you're ready for this."

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"We're going on a little trip to the past." Otto answered.

"You mean time-traveling?" Blossom asked once again, getting a nod from the boy. She soon had a shocked expression. "YOU'RE A TIME TRAVELER!?"

Otto laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head. "I guess now was the best time to tell ya that."

The two were enveloped in a large sphere that has numbers in it.

"Is there anything in this school I don't know..." Blossom was interrupted because the two disappeared in a bright instant light.

Unknown to them, Sonic was hiding behind a tree with his arms crossed and his foot on the tree. He had his eyes closed as he listened to their conversation and when they disappeared. He walked out and stared at the spot where they vanished.

"Bloss..." Sonic trailed off but then scratched his head. "Damn Otto. You were suppose to tell her, not show her. I don't think she can even handle seeing something like." He sighed and shook his head. Otto was right. She deserves to know.

He walks away with his hands in his pockets. He stops and looks back for moment. He walks away, completely unaware he's being watched by a shadowy figure on the School roof as it's eyes glowed red.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Blossom and Otto have time traveled throughout Dexter's past. They could see all the adventures that Dexter and his sister has gone through. When they first saw his older sister, Dee Dee, they couldn't help but sweat drop at how much this girl would always try to destroy the lab with Dexter trying to stop her and keep him out.

The two travelers saw how Dexter met Dee Dee's imaginary friend, how he once baked cookies, how he was dressed as a ballerina and kissed a duck on the butt, which made Blossom sweat drop and grossed out.

They were now downtown in the city as they watched Dexter walking down the street, looking down at a device.

"What's going on Otto?" Blossom asked.

"This was the day when Dexter met Sonic and the others." Otto answered which made Blossom eyes widened.

"YAHOOOOOO~!" A voice cheered, which made the time travelers and Boy Genius turn to it.

 **-Music: It Doesn't Matter~2K14 [Sonic The Hedgehog: Passion and Pride]**

Blossom gasped as she saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles riding what seems to be hover boards. She quickly recognized the hover boards as the Extreme Gear that Tails invented. Dexter was looking at them with an amazed expression as they soared across the sky.

"Man, this city is way past cool~!" Sonic whistled.

"You're telling me!" Knuckles cheered as he jumped off his board. **"Gear Change!"** The board changed into a sport Motorbike in an instant, and Knuckles landed on it.

"No kidding!" Tails said happily.

The three flew past Dexter and the invisible Travelers. Dexter's glasses seemed to gleam in the sunlight as he had a grin on his face and he followed ran after him.

"The guys landed at the park and Dexter managed to catch up with them. Dexter was asking them about their Extreme Gear and stuff. So eventually they hung out afterwards and became fast friends." Otto explained.

The scene around them changed as Blossom and Otto showed were at in endless field of green grass. Sonic stood in front of Dexter, while Tails and Knuckles were off on the side.

"You ready for this Dex?" Sonic asked.

"Of course." Dexter nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

Blossom and Otto watched as Sonic charged at Dexter in his Homing Attack move, but saw Dexter book bag transform into the same suit he fought the girls in on their first day, getting a dumbfounded expression on Blossom's face.

"What the..."

"Yeah, um..." Otto coughed in his hand. "After they met, Dexter wanted to see if the guys were heroes like they say they are, so he..."

"Did the same thing to us on our first day at school." Blossom concluded as she sweat dropped.

They soon traveled further as they watched Dexter invite the boys to his lab and showed them all of his inventions. They also ran into his big sister as they sweat dropped in disbelief seeing how she was acting even though she herself is supposed to be the older sibling. But then again, she was also fun to be around with so of course they (Sonic and Tails) would hang out with her most times.

Knuckles however would always keep his distance away from her cause this girl would do his hair in some freaky style, making him look like girl, much to his annoyance when Sonic and the others laughed so hard at him every time. Dexter even took a picture of it.

The Time Duo were now in a grassy field as they saw a shirtless Dexter sitting down with his sister next to him wearing a white dress with flowers in her hair.

Sonic and the boys were there as well but they were under a tree watching them. Sonic was on a tree branch, Knuckles was leaning on the tree, and Tails was sitting Don crossed legged like Dexter and Dee Dee was.

 **Music Stops**

"Seriously...what the heck are they doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Shh." Tails shushed him. "This is the 'Way of the Dee Dee' I heard about."

"Well that's dumb." Knuckles said. "But then again, Dexter has been in the lab for a while now, guess he really need this."

"Dexter..." Dee Dee spoke in a serious voice, getting everyone's attention and causing Sonic and the Gang's eyes widen from hearing the bubbly girl speak in such a tone. "Before we begin I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Dexter asked.

"If something should ever happen to me, promise you won't ever use your knowledge of science for my sake." Dee Dee said, causing Dexter and his friends eyes to widen.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Dexter asked, completely confused.

 **Music: Sadness [Sonic Adventure]**

"Listen..." Dee Dee spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "With all of your scientific works, like time-travelling and stuff...you have to understand that man was not meant to interfere with the laws of nature. Every event has a purpose and every cause has a reason. If it's my time, then it's my time."

Dexter looked to where Sonic and the others were and they had worried or uncomfortable expressions on their faces. It's no doubt they were getting the same feeling he was.

"Dee Dee." Dexter said. "You're starting to creep me, along with my friends, out. I'm not sure what you are saying."

Dee Dee placed her hands on her little brother's shoulders. "In time, Dexter, you will. But for now, I want you to promise me this okay?"

"Oh, alright...whatever. I promise."

"Sonic. Tails. Knuckles." Dee Dee called out to them. "I want you guys to promise me to look after Dexter for me. You three are his best friends and he's going to need you guys to be there for him."

The three boys looked at each other, before they turned back to Dee Dee.

"Okay, whatever you say Dee Dee..." Sonic said.

"Thank you." Dee Dee smiled as she and Dexter stood up and walked away.

Sonic jumped off the tree branch and walked a few steps, unaware that Blossom and Otto were right next to him.

"I got a bad feeling about this guys." He told his friends as they nodded in response.

"Damn that girl." Knuckles sighed as he put his hand on his head as he looked really uncomfortable. "Why the hell did she have to say something like that?"

"I don't like where this is going." Tails said in a worried tone.

"You and me both Tails." Blossom agreed. She and Otto soon found themselves in the lab again, only this time, the place was damaged. "What are we doing back in the lab?" She looked around. "What's going on? Who...?" She looked ahead and saw Dexter, with a Laser Gun in his hand, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in fighting stances, and in front of them standing on a pile of rubble was a boy around Dee Dee's age and he had these robots behind him.

 **Music: Boss 3 [Sonic Adventure 2]**

"This time I will finally destroy your laboratory Dexter! I will not leave this night until I have finally incinerated all of your inventions and prove to the world that I, Mandark, am the Greatest Scientific Genius in the world!" The boy, now known as Mandark, laughed evilly.

"BRING IT ON MANDARK!" Dexter yelled.

"And by the way..." Sonic spoke up, getting Mandark's attention. "The whole 'Greatest Scientific Genius in the World' thing was already taken by a guy name Dr. Eggman. And believe me when I say that you remind me of him. What are you his long lost son or something?" He joked causing Knuckles and Dexter to smirk, while Tails covered his mouth.

Mandark twitched his eyebrow in annoyance as Sonic kept comparing him to some guy he never even heard or met!

"Or no wait, are you his sidekick perhaps? And if you are then what's your sidekick name, Dr. Omelet Boy or something?" Sonic continued to joke.

"THAT'S IT!" Mandark roared, having enough of Sonic's mouth. "JACK-BOTS ATTACK!"

The robots charged at the boys as they began their assault on them.

Blossom wanted to laugh at Sonic's joke but the feeling she had from before came back full force.

"That is Mandark." Otto spoke up. "Dexter's arch-rival and nemesis. They both have been at it for a long time now trying to prove which of them is the greater genius. The boys met Mandark after they had met Dexter, when they saw him trying to talk to Dee Dee."

Blossom was surprised by this. Why did Mandark wanted to talk to Dee Dee?

"Mandark has always wanted to destroy Dexter's Lab and this I believe is his final assault. Dexter on the other hand is making his last stand."

The two watched as the boys separated to take on the other robots that were destroying the lab. Sonic was doing his Homing Attack on the Jack-bots that were firing at him. Knuckles was using his martial arts technique against the Jack-bots that were surrounding him. Tails was using his Arm Cannon invention. And Dexter was using his Laser Gun.

Unknown to them, Dee Dee was in the lab with a worried expression on her face. She saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, fighting the robots and was looking for her little brother.

"Dexter? Dexter, where are you?"

"Is that all you've got?" Dexter asked Mandark, raising his fist at him, completing unaware that a Jackbot was behind him.

Sonic took down a robot before he turns around and saw Jack-Bot behind him. He starts to run to him. "Oh no you-!"

"DEXTER! LOOK OUT!" Dee Dee screamed, causing Team Sonic to look in her direction, as she ran to him and stood in front of him, only for the laser to hit her in the abdomen, causing Dexter's eyes to widen in shock and horror.

 **Music: His World~Sad [Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]**

"DEE DEE!" Dexter screamed in horror as his sister fell to the floor, with her pony tails now loose.

Various reactions occurred.

Blossom covered her mouth in horror as tears were in her eyes. Sonic gasped in shock with a horrified expression on his face. Tails had tears in his eyes as his mouth was open giving the expression he gave off a silent scream. Knuckles eyes were widened in shock, anger, disbelief, and horror. Mandark eyes were widened behind his glasses.

Team Sonic, quickly ran to Dee Dee was kneeling in front of along with Dexter. They could see tears were falling from her eyes as she let a scream of pain.

"No..." Mandark muttered as deep regret, pain, and sorrow were on his face. "What have I done..." He turns around to run away. "JACK-BOTS RETREAT!" He ordered as the robots follow after him.

"Kid! Hey kid open your eyes!" Knuckles told her as he hurriedly put both his hands on Dee Dee's wound in an attempt to heal her. His hands started to glow bright green.

"Dee Dee, hold on! Please hold on!" Dexter said, holding onto to his only big sister's hand as she was slowly dying. "Computer! I need Medic-bots now!" He didn't get a response. "COMPUTER!"

"Dee Dee! Dee Dee! Open your eyes and look at me!" Sonic demanded as she did so. "That's right! Just keep looking at me."

"D-D-Don't worry Dee Dee you'll be fine!" Tails stuttered as tears fell from his eyes. "Knuckles is healing you right now! So just stay awake!"

Sonic gasped as Dee Dee's eyes lost it spark in them and turned lifeless. She...she's gone. Water came to his eyes before he closed him and turned away. He turns to Knuckles, who was still concentrating on healing the wound.

"Knuckles, stop." The Guardian didn't. "I said stop!"

"Shut up! I can heal her! She's going to make it damn it!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles..." Tails spoke up as he pulled Knuckles's hands away, causing the glow to disappear. "She's gone...she's gone..."

Knuckles went stiff as he looked at Dee Dee's open eyes and saw that they were lifeless. He was shaking as he bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes.

Dexter however was worst. His sister. His only sister...is gone...she...she sacrificed herself...her life...just to make sure that he was alive. He put his gloved hand on his head as tears were falling from his eyes.

"Dee Dee, you stupid sister..." Dexter sobbed as he closed her eyes and held her close to him.

Blossom had tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the scene in front of her. She turned away and hugged Otto, getting a blush to spread across his face, but it quickly disappeared as his expression turned sad.

Unknown to the boys and the time-travelers, Dee Dee's spirit was there watching them sadly as the Grim Reaper was right beside her.

"Goodbye, Dexter...I love you." Dee Dee said sadly. "You as well, Sonic Heroes."

It was true. After since she had heard about Team Sonic not having parents and living by themselves, she was on her knees begging her parents to adopt them. And all the times they spent together, she came to love them as her little brothers as well.

Grim placed a hand on her shoulder. **"Come, child. It is time."** He spoke in an echoish voice and the two disappear.

* * *

Otto and Blossom were now Dee Dee's funeral as many people were there, including Team Sonic as they were dressed in black. Knuckles had his cowboy hat on as he used it to cover his eyes.

"Dexter never told his parents about his secret Laboratory," Otto continued sadly. "But after what happened to Dee Dee, he knew he had to tell them one way or another. Fortunately for Dexter his parents are very loving and understanding, and they, too, share his grief. Now knowing they have lost their only daughter, they can only give as much love and comfort as possible to their one and only child."

Blossom watched as Dexter's parents were hugging him as tears fell from his eyes. "And he used to think having a sister was bad enough, but losing her was much worse." She closed her hers and covered as she thought about losing Bubbles and Buttercup. She already lost one sister, Bunny, but if she were to lose them...

"You could have saved her Otto! Why didn't you? You told me that as a Time Traveler it was your duty to enforce the past to protect our future!" The Leader of the Powerpuffs demanded.

"I protect the world's future Blossom." Otto stated calmly. "This is Dexter, we're talking about. I'm sorry but it's not my place. It's also not my duty not to interfere with personal matters. Besides, you and I both know that Dee Dee would never allow it." He finished sadly. "Please understand."

"We have the power to change this for the better...yet even we can't do anything. It's just not fair." Blossom said.

"Nothing is fair." Otto said sadly.

Blossom looked around and saw Tails and Knuckles were there but there was no sign of Sonic. She looks around before she saw him standing on a hill wearing dark sunglasses. He took them off his face and looked down at Dee Dee's grave with a deep sad expression on his face. He watched as everyone left and went back, except for Dexter, Tails and Knuckles.

"Dex..." Sonic spoke up as he looked up in the sky. "Right...promise." He walks down to see his friends, just as Otto pushed a button and he and Blossom were teleported away.

* * *

Blossom and Otto were in Dexter's Lab as they were watching him work on his android, much to Blossom's shock as Otto explained.

"Because his lab was destroyed by Mandark, Dexter never had the chance to preserve her body or brain in hopes of reviving her some day. But that didn't stop him. He was determined to bring her back. What he needed was a new body. That's when he created the android you saw, Blossom. And it wasn't just any android. He wanted to make it as human as possible, literally. He began to use real human organs collected from donors. He spent night after sleepless night working on the android. He wanted it to be perfect and indestructible."

Blossom put a hand to her mouth as she took a step back, watching the Boy Genius work. "How could he hope to bring Dee Dee back by reviving this...thing? It's insane! What about the promise he made to her?" A thought then came to her.

"Does Sonic and the others know about this?"

"No." Otto shook his head. "They haven't seen Dexter after that battle. They decided to give him some space since he needed to mourn some more. But Sonic knew that something was wrong. He went to visit Dexter to check up on him but his parents told him that Dexter needed more time."

"But then how did-"

 **"Dexter...Dexter..."** A mechanical voice spoke, getting everyone's attention, especially Dexter since he looked around.

"Sonic? Tails? Knuckles?" Dexter called out. "W-Who's there? Who are you?"

 **"Dexter..."**

Dexter looked down and his eyes widened in shock as the nearly finished android was looking at him.

 **"Dexter...You promised..."** The android spoke in an emotionless voice. It watched as Dexter moved away from the table got on his knees and put his hands on his head. **"You promised...you promised..."**

"Go away!" He yelled, closing his eyes. "GO AWAY!" He gasped from what he said and got back up. "No! No! Don't go away! Dee Dee, come back! Do not go! Do not leave me again!" He soon ran off.

"Otto, where is he going?" Blossom asked.

Outside the front door, Sonic was about to walk up and knock on the door to see Dexter again. But he stopped as the door slammed open and out came Dexter running, with tears falling from his eyes. He moved out of the way and watched him leave with his eyes widened.

"Dex? Dex!" Sonic soon ran after him.

* * *

 **Cemetery**

Dexter continued to run to the cemetery where his sister was buried. The skies had darkened and the wind was picking up. He continued to go after his sister's ghosts in order to bring her back. He stopped however as he saw Mandark in front of his sister's grave, while on his hands and knees.

"Dee Dee...Dee Dee..." Mandark whispered in a sad broken tone. "Dee Dee, my love...my...precious..."

"Dex!"

Sonic came up but stopped from what he saw. "Mandark? Why is he-?" He stopped talking as Dexter turned Mandark around and pulled him to his face. "..."

"You! How dare you come here!" He yelled at Mandark.

"Otto! What's Mandark doing here?" Blossom asked.

"I should've told you earlier." Otto said. "Mandark is actually in love with Dee Dee and her loss has driven him into a state of depression and guilt. He felt he was responsible for her death."

"You could have taken away my Laboratory, all my inventions. But no! You had to take away my sister! You're not my rival anymore, you hear me! You know what you are..."

"Dee Dee..." Mandark said, not even caring anymore.

"Dexter..." Sonic eye's widen as Dexter took a knife from his pocket. "Wait! What are you doing1?"

"A MURDERER!" Dexter yelled as the thunder struck Earth.

"DEXTER! NO!" Sonic ran forward reaching his hand to him as Blossom could only watched with wide eyes as tears fell once more.

* * *

 **Today**

 **Megaville Elementary**

School has just ended and all of the students are getting ready to head home. They were all in the hallways at their lockers taking their stuff out. Knuckles, Buttercup, Tails, and Bubbles were hanging out in the hallway. They was waiting on her to get down collecting her stuff.

"C'mon Bubbles. Are you done already?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm just about finished." Bubbles answered.

Knuckles yawned. "Man, I cannot wait to get home and sleep."

"You still have to do homework Knuckles." Tails reminded him, causing the red head to flinch.

"Damn, forgot about that." Knuckles scratched his head. He looked to the left and saw Blossom and Otto walking to them. "Hey look, Pinky and Four Eyes are coming." He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Blossom was looking down at the ground, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"And just in time. C'mon Leader Girl." Buttercup said as Blossom continued to walk to her. "Time to go home...HEY!?" She was surprised and confused on why Blossom just hugged her like that. "What are you...?"

The hug caught Knuckles and Tails off by surprise as they watched Blossom hug Bubbles next, much to her confusion.

"Blossom?" Tails called out softly.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup turned to glare at Otto. "Okay Four-Eyes! What did you do to her!?" She demanded as she marched to him, pulling her sleeve up some more.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Otto exclaimed, waving his hands back and forth.

"Hey what the heck?" Knuckle asked, seeing how Blossom was hugging him. He raised an eyebrow down at her and watched as she hugged Tails next, earning a small blush from him.

"Buttercup no!" Blossom said, watching her shaking Otto by the collar of his school shirt. "Don't hurt him. I'm alright. Look you girls head on home. I'll catch up with you later." She turns around and walks away. "I just need some time...alone."

Knuckles, Tails, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Otto turned into Chibi forms and watched as Blossom walked away before she disappear.

"Okay, I'm confused." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Buttercup asked.

* * *

Sonic was walking around the school, his mind not leaving about what was happening with Blossom. He stops walking when he saw a familiar red bow, which meant Blossom and Otto was now back! He ran outside after her and saw her walking away.

"Bloss!"

Blossom stopped walking when she heard that familiar voice. She slowly turns around and saw there smiling at her. The smiled soon faded as Blossom didn't say anything back. She instead just walked to him.

"Listen, I know you and Otto went to the past and saw what happened to Dee Dee." Sonic continued. "I...I know that your freaked out by what you saw, but-"

He stopped talking as Blossom hugs him, making his eyes go wide in surprise. He look down at her and felt his shirt getting wet, signaling that she was crying. He hugged her back, whispering soothing words. After a minute or two, she calmed down and released Sonic.

"Bloss?"

"I'm sorry Sonic. I just...need some time alone right now." Blossom said, not looking him in the eye as she turns around and walked away.

"Right. See ya later." Sonic ran off in a blue streak.

* * *

 **Later**

Sonic sighed as he lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with headphones in his ears. He thought back on that strange feeling he had when Blossom hugged him like that. In fact for some odd reason, whenever he was around her, he literally hear his own heart beat in his chest. He don't even know he was feeling like this, in fact, he tried to ignore but it just kept coming back stronger and stronger. It really bothered.

Why is it that when Blossom is around, he would always feels like this? Could it be...? Nah there's no way. That's just crazy. He needed to do something to get these thoughts out of his head.

"Maybe I good run will my mind off things." Sonic said as he got and began to run off but he heard his Miles Electric beeping. He picked up the yellow hand-held that sat on his dresser and looked to see who was calling. He saw it was Dexter, making him raise a brow. He shrugged his shoulders and answered it.

"Hey Dex, what's up?" Sonic asked, surprising when he saw that serious and grim expression on his face. "What is it? Did Knuckles borrow another of your inventions so that he can cut school again?" He joked taking off his headphones and holding it in his hands.

"Sonic..." Dexter spoke in a serious tone. "Blossom has been kidnapped by Mandark."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock to the point where his pupils shrank. He was trembling and the headphones fell out of his hand as he stared at Dexter.

"...What...did you just say?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fin**


	5. The Return of an Old Rival

**Sonic Heroes: A New Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter Cover** : Blossom and Bell are fighting in the foreground. In the background, a shadowy figure is seen, with his back turned, as he looks at them with his eyes glowing red.

* * *

After Blossom left Sonic, she is seen sitting alone on top of a hill as her mind kept replaying what she had seen earlier. She had confused expression as she felt someone staring at her. She looks right next to her and saw what cute green little dog.

"Wha...who are you? Where did you come from?" Blossom asked.

"I AM YOUR DOOM!" The Dog yelled in an annoying tone. "CAUSE I'M GONNA WHOOP YOUR BUTT!" He did a bunch of a Kung-Fu stances while also making Kung-Fu noises before he aimed his palms at her. "BOOM!"

Blossom was even more confused by that but then her eyes widened as something crashed beside her, making fly in the air before she fell back down. She looks to see what crashed next to her but then her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as a girl floated out of the crater and in front of her, staring at her with no emotion in her eyes.

This girl wore the similar outfit she and her sisters always wear, but it's white, just like her hair and her eyes.

Blossom ignored the singing dog as she continued to stare at the mysterious girl.

"GIRLY!" The white Powerpuff yelled at the dog as she picked him up. "I thought I told you to stay at home, it's not safe here." She put the dog down. "Now stay, cause it's gonna get messy."

"But I wanna do the monkey!" Gir exclaimed stupidly.

Blossom, having enough of being ignored stood up. "HEY! Just who the heck are you!? What do you want!?"

The girl turned to Blossom, smiling at her. "Oh, hello. My name is Bell." She introduced herself. "And I'm just here to..." Her smiled turned into sinister grin. "BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" She dashed to Blossom, catching her by surprise.

 **Music: VS. Character [Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)]**

Bell sent Blossom a barrage of punches but the pink Powerpuff stood her ground as she blocked the punches, though she was getting pushed back.

"Wait! What the heck is this about!? I don't even know you!" Blossom exclaimed as dodged a kick. "I have no reason to fight you!"

"Like do you have a choice?" Bell asked before jumping back from Blossom's kick as she glared angrily at her.

"You picked the wrong time to mess with me girl!" She exclaimed as she charged at Bell.

While the two were fighting each other, each dodging and blocking their attacks, Gir was busy being a cheerleader as he did a bunch of comical poses.

However, they weren't alone as a figure watched them fight in the sky above, eyes glowing red as the figure stared at Blossom as she went to punch Bell, but she caught it using her hand and causing a shockwave to happen around them.

The figure crossed his arms and watched as Bell aimed her palm at Blossom and blast her away. He turns to the annoying little robot in disguise as he walks up to the Blossom. The pink Powerpuff noticed this and picked him up, using him as a shield when Bell came and dashed towards her.

The white Powerpuff stopped the moment Blossom held up Gir and then she kicked her in the head in Chibi style.

 **Music Stops**

While Blossom was demanding answers from Bell the figure now knew that it was his time to appear. He looks far behind Bell and saw Mandark walking towards them as he ignored the comical scene of Gir barfing at Blossom, making her drop him as he runs to Bell, while she tried to get the barf off her.

"Serves you right for picking on Girly you mean girl!" Bell exclaimed as she hugged Gir close to her chest.

"Indeed. And such a mean little girl deserves to be punished."

Blossom looked behind Bell and her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the boy. "It...it can't be...MANDARK!" She yelled.

"Right you are!" Mandark grinned as he looked behind her. "And I'm not only one that's here!"

Blossom looked confused from that as she took a couple of steps back, but stopped, as she hit something behind her, making her eyes widen. She slowly turns around and she gasped in disbelief, shock, and confusion.

"Sonic...!?"

Yes. There behind her stood Sonic. However something was different about him.

His spiky blue hair was darker shade of blue. The emerald jade eyes that Sonic has were changed, with his sclera being black and his iris red. He had a metal mouthplate. He wore a blue sleeveless skin tight shirt, that has yellow circular in his chest, dark blue arm warmers, and blue pants.

Blossom stepped back in fear as she stared at the cold, emotionless, glowing red eyes of Sonic...only to realize that this definitely wasn't the Sonic she know! His eyes were never like that! Before she could take another step back, 'Sonic' grabbed the girl by her neck and lifted her in the air.

"W...Who are you!?" She demanded as she tried to get out of his choke hold. "You're not Sonic!"

"Ah, I guess Sonic never told you didn't he? This lovely machine is Metal Sonic!" Mandark exclaimed. "He is Sonic's evil robot twin created by the great Dr. Eggman himself!"

Blossom's eyes widened as she stared at the robot in front of her. Metal Sonic!? And he was created by Dr. Eggman!?

"But this time I made him more stronger and powerful than he was before when Sonic destroyed him!" Mandark said. "Now Metal Sonic, beat her until she's knocked out!"

Metal Sonic complied as he punched her across the face, sending her flying on the dirt. The Pink Powerpuff stood up, but she gasped as Metal appeared in front of her, kicking her in the stomach, as she coughed out blood and back handed her hard.

As Metal Sonic was beating Blossom up in a comical cloud of dirt, Bell and Gir were talking to one another while Mandark and the others watched on.

"Oh yes..." Mandark said evilly. "Metal has indeed grown much more powerful and there's no one who would be able to destroy him...not even you Sonic." He reached behind his back-pocket and took out two glowing emeralds, one green and one purple. "Because like you...even he has a powerful transformation that you can't defeat."

He heard footsteps and turned and saw Metal carrying an unconscious and slightly bruised up Blossom over his shoulder.

"Excellent work Metal! Now it's time to begin Phase 2!" Mandark exclaimed as Metal put her down.

The Evil Genius then took out a box and Metal grabbed Blossom's damaged bow as he put it inside.

"Deliever the message." Mandark ordered as Metal nodded and took off flying.

* * *

 **Otto's House**

"Oh come on guys! It's not what you think!" Otto exclaimed to his fellow Time Squad members, Larry and Buck.

A few minutes ago, Otto never said anything after he came back from time-traveling. The events of what happened and Blossom's reaction to it all made him sad as he couldn't get it out of his head.

During this Buck and Larry were having their usual argument about Larry not cooking meatloaf and making something else, which made Buck order pizza.

Larry, knowing that something was wrong since he's been quiet all day when he came home, had asked him what was wrong.

When Otto was about to tell them about how Blossom came to him, the two of them mistook it that she was his girlfriend and were really happy that he has one.

"Ah, c'mon kiddo, there's no need for ya to be so shy!" Buck laughed happily, patting the youngest member on his back.

 **DING~ DONG~!**

"Hm?" Larry asked, turning to the door with a confused expression. "Now who could that be at this hour?"

"Must be the pizza, I ordered! Check it out for me and remember I ordered no anchovies!" Buck said happily as Larry left. He turns to Otto and whispered to his ear.

The Robot walked up to the front door and opened it. He was surprised to see that it wasn't the Pizza Man, but one of Otto's friends, Sonic, there holding a box in his hands.

"Why good evening Sonic!" Larry said happily as he stared at 'Sonic' who only looked at him with emotionless eyes. "What are you doing out this late?"

'Sonic' didn't say anything as he held the box in front of him and gave it to Larry.

"Oh? Is this for Otto?"

'Sonic' nodded his head and he turns around and flies off, surprising Larry as he blinked in confusion. He walks back inside.

"Otto, there's a package here for you!" Larry exclaimed as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Aha! I bet it's from his girlfriend!" Buck exclaimed.

"Tuddrussel, will you knock it off!" Otto said in annoyance before turning to the Robot. "Who is it from Larry?"

"From Sonic." Larry answered as he handed Otto the package.

"Sonic?" Otto asked in confusion. What was Sonic doing over here?

"Yes. Though I have to admit, he looked...different than before." Larry said, scratching his head in confusion, confusing Otto even more.

"Different how?"

"Well..." He thought back on Sonic's appearance, from the last time he saw him to just now. "Last time I saw him, weren't his eye color suppose to be emerald jade and not red iris with black sclera? Not only that, but since when did he wear a metal mouthplate?"

Otto's eyes widened in fear from hearing that. Red eyes with black sclera? A metal mouthplate? No...it couldn't be...he looks down at the package and slowly opened it. What he saw inside, increased his fear. He took it out and it was Blossom's damaged bow.

"No..."

"Otto, what's wrong?" Larry asked in concern.

"That wasn't Sonic at the door!" Otto exclaimed as he stood up and went out, carrying the package with him.

* * *

 **Dexter's Laboratory**

Dexter was in the Lab, still trying to get over the fact that Blossom saw the Android in his lab earlier. He had made sure that no one saw him enter the Lab in the Library but she did and she saw...her. Sonic had talked to him earlier, wanting to know of all places why would he put Dee Dee's Android inside the Lab! The two of them then took it and hid it somewhere else, where no one not even their friends would find it.

But still...

To Dexter, he just wanted to see his sister's face, which made Sonic understood what he meant. He remembered what Sonic told him.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **Music: Sadness [Sonic Adventure]**

"Dude...I get it. Me and the others miss her as well." Sonic said sadly, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder, as they both stared at the Android. "Do you honestly think Dee Dee would want you to keep this thing around?"

Dexter didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the Dee Dee Android.

"We each made a promise to her, remember? You made a promise that you wouldn't use science to bring her back, and we promised to watch over you for her." Sonic continued as he smiled. "Besides, Dee Dee is not really gone either, she's still alive...within us."

Dexter looked at him in confusion as if wanting him to finish explaining.

"The memories that we shared with Dee Dee..." Sonic looked up, thinking back on the times they all had together. "All the adventures, the laughs, excitement, everything that we shared together will always be apart of us in our memories. As long as we don't forget them or Dee Dee, she'll always be alive." He looked back at Dexter and pointed at where his heart is at with his thumb. "Right here! In our hearts!"

Dexter's eyes widened as he released a gasp. Sonic...Sonic was right! He thought back on some happy times he had with Dee Dee and the down times with her whenever she was always in his Lab without permission. As he did, he gasped again as he heard his sister's voice...

 _"That's right Dexter! I may be gone, but I'll always live on inside you! If you ever need my help, I'll always be there to help you...because your my little brother and I love you with all my heart."_

Dexter had tears fall from his eyes as a smile appeared on his face. Sonic came up wrapped his arm around his best friend as he smiled softly at him.

"Thank you...Sonic."

 **Music Stops**

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

"DEXTER! IT'S ME OTTO! WAKE UP!"

Dexter groaned as he shook his head. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before he looked at the screen and saw Otto, who had a scared expression.

"I got a message for you and Sonic..." Otto took out Blossom's Bow as Dexter's eyes widened. "From Mandark!" The Boy Genius eyes widened further from that.

A couple of seconds later, he let Otto enter the Lab as he read the letter that was in the package. His eyes widened as he it further before a serious and grim expression appeared on his face. He took out his Miles Electric and began to contact Sonic. He had to read this.

"Hey Dex, what's up?" Sonic asked as he appeared on his screen, but he had a surprised expression when he saw Dexter's face. "What is it? Did Knuckles borrow another one of your inventions so that can cut school again?" He joked.

"Sonic..." Dexter spoke in a serious tone. "Blossom has been kidnapped by Mandark."

Sonic was silent as his eyes widened in to the point where his pupils shrank. He continued to stare at Dexter before he spoke in an emotionless tone.

"What...did you just say...?"

Otto flinched as he heard the emotionless voice coming from Sonic.

"Mandark...has Blossom...not only that but...he recreated Metal Sonic and had him attack Blossom earlie-" Dexter repeated in a short sentence before Sonic ran off, dropping his Miles Electric.

"Hey what happened to-" Otto was about to ask but yelp in fright as Sonic suddenly appeared in front of him, his back turned to him.

"Mandark...recreated Metal Sonic...?" Sonic asked as he tried to keep his anger under control. Seeing Dexter and Otto nod their heads made Sonic clench his teeth as he balled his fists up tightly. "And he attacked Blossom!?"

"Yes." Dexter nodded and handed him the letter just before Sonic could unleash his Killing Intent.

 _Dexter and Sonic,_

 _I have the Speedy Blue Rat's precious girlfriend. I have recreated Metal Sonic, and he's far more powerful than you Sonic, and I had him...rough your girlfriend up a little. That's right Sonic. Metal Sonic is back and we both have only one goal, revenge...revenge against both you and Dexter. If you ever want to see your little flower again, you will bring the Chaos Emeralds that you have in your possession to my Fortress, I know that you have only five of the seven Emeralds and you were looking for the remaining two...well...that's because I have them and have been blocking their energy signatures from you this whole time! Follow these coordinates and they will lead you two there to my Fortress._

Sonic's eyes were now half-lidded as a small red vein appeared and sweat dropped, seeing a bunch of arrow signs and such. He ignored them, already knowing that Dexter could solve something as complicated as whatever the hell that is, and continued to read.

 _We'll be waiting for you two,_

 _Mandark_

 _P.S. Dexter, we end this tonight so arm yourself. And Sonic, I hope you're prepared to die_

"I swear this guy is Eggman's son or something." Sonic shook his head as he handed the letter back to Dexter. He looks at the red bow. "Blossom..." He pinched the bridge of his noise. "Damn it...to think that all this time, he had both Chaos Emeralds while we been searching for them."

'Not only that but he also built Metal back and probably made him more powerful, which is probably why Blossom was easily beaten." Otto said.

"If her sisters and Dad find out about this..." Sonic trailed off.

"They won't." Dexter said, getting their attention. "Otto."

"Uh...yeah? What is it?" Otto asked.

"I want you to go to Blossom's place. We can't let her family and Tails and Knuckles know about this." Dexter said, shocking Otto.

"What!? Even Tails and Knuckles?!"

"That's right." Sonic said, a serious frown on his face. "Mandark has gone too far this time and made things personal for not just Dexter but to me as well when he re-built Metal Sonic"

"We can't have them interfere with our battles." Dexter nodded in agreement. "Make up a story and tell them that we're working on a science project or something. It's important that nobody panics!"

Otto then thought back on Buttercup and shivered in comical fear as sweat rolled down his head. He shook his head and looked at the two.

"What about you guys?"

"Arm myself." Dexter said, looking up at the Megas XLR.

"And me? I'm preparing myself for this wild party Mandark's throwing us." Sonic smirked as he walked up to a vault. He punched in a code and it opened up to reveal all five of the Chaos Emeralds. Their colors being red, blue, yellow, cyan and white.

 _"Don't worry Bloss, I'm coming!"_

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Music: Supporting Me [Sonic Adventure 2]**

"Wakey! Wakey!"

A badly hurt Blossom groaned in her sleep. She opened her eyes sat on her knees as she looked around. She hissed in pain as she held her now broken left arm and went back to looking around, seeing she was in some sort of Fortress. She then thought back on her fight with Metal Sonic.

"I don't understand it. I fought monsters and robots before back in Townsville. But Metal Sonic..." She shivered in fear as she remembered the terrible beating the Sonic Robot gave her. "He's on a whole new level..." She hissed in pain again, holding tightly on her arm as she sat on her butt. "How did Sonic fight such a terrible thing and won?"

"Simple, a few years ago on Little Planet, Sonic beat Metal Sonic in a race at the Stardust Speedway Zone as Dr. Eggman chased the two with a death beam." A familiar voice said from behind Blossom as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"But believe me...Metal Sonic is definitely not the only thing you should be afraid of."

Blossom gulped in fear as tears gathered in her widened eyes. "Y-you don't k-know who you're messing w-with..." She felt a giant robotic hand grab the back of her head and lift her off the ground. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw it was Mandark.

He now wore a black outfit with purple thins attached to it and he wore a dark purple cloak.

"Oh but I do." Mandark grinned evilly at her. "I know who you are, back in your hometown you and your sisters were undoubtedly the greatest superheroes that ever live. But you're in _my_ realm now, it's time you get a taste of the real world. My world!"

Metal Sonic then appeared from the shadows and stared at the two of them.

"M-Metal Sonic..." Blossom whispered fearfully.

Metal looked at her for a moment before he turns to the giant computer screen, along with Mandark, as it turned itself on. On the screen showed a flying giant blue humanoid robot with a red V-8 car on top of it. On the legs and in the chest of the robot yellow flames were sprayed.

On top of the car stood Sonic with his arms crossed, a serious expression on his face. He also wore different clothes. He wore a white sleeveless jacket, with the outlines being blue and having a blue symbol of the wind on the left chest area, blue pants, and his trademark sneakers. He also wore white fingerless gloves.

Metal glared at Sonic angrily as his eyes glowed bright red.

"Yes! My rival Dexter and your Knight in Shining Armor has finally arrived! Excellent! Hahahaha! Excellent!" Mandark laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Music: His World (E3-Version) [Sonic the Hedgehog 2006]**

The Megas XLR landed on the ground and stood up straight. Up above on the car stood Sonic as he looked at Mandark's Fortress and he felt like barfing just by staring at it.

"Okay it's official, Mandark is definitely Eggman's kid." Sonic said, staring at the building that looks like the top half of Mandark's face. He saw many weapons appear from the ground and they were aimed at them. "Heh! Great ready boys! Looks like the party's just about to start!"

"OH YEAH!" An excited voice cheered from inside the car. "Hey Sonny! You okay up there?"

"Yeah Coop! I'm good!" Sonic answered as he jumped off the roof and went to the car window, seeing Dexter uploading something to Megas on a floating screen.

Earlier, as they were getting prepared, Dexter had e-mailed Harold 'Coop' Cooplowski, an old friend of theirs they met back a while ago. After they met 2 months ago, Coop and Tails became instant Bros as Tails would always upgrade Megas whenever he can. He was also cool with Sonic and Knuckles as they would hang out at Coop's place with his friends Kiva and Jaime.

Though when Dexter told him the situation Coop wouldn't shut up about Blossom being Sonic's girlfriend, much to his annoyance. He even spam it on the internet, which made Sonic smack Dexter up the head for teaching him that in the first place.

"So whatcha up to Dex?" Sonic asked.

"I'm uploading new skills inside Megas right now." Dexter replied.

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed as he turned to Coop. "Still though, Jaime and Kive are a thing now?"

"Yup!" Coop said happily. "Jaime thought Kiva need a vacation, so he took her out to a nice and quiet place. Always knew they work out sooner or later."

"I just can't believe I didn't see it coming." Sonic said.

"It's done." Dexter said.

"Alright boys!" Sonic hopped back on the roof, grinning. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Megas charged at the Fortress just as the machine guns fired at it. Megas then did a ballerina like stance and danced away from the weapons. The missiles then fired at Megas but the giant robot dodged them by dancing while still charging at the Fortress.

"Seriously dude?" Sonic asked with a sweat drop. "A robot doing ballet?" He figured that Dexter might have uploaded Dee Dee's ballerina skills inside Megas and now the robot knows how to ballet. _"Why the heck didn't Dexter just uploaded my dance moves into Megas? That would be less weird than...this."_

* * *

Inside the Fortress, Metal Sonic looked on with a comical blank half-lidded expression as Mandark's glasses turned into hearts and a big happy smile on his face as he was watching Megas dancing moves. In his hand, a Chibi Blossom looked on with a dumbfounded expression as her eyes turned to dots and her mouth vanished.

Metal crossed his arms and shook his head in annoyance. He walks up to Mandark and smacked him upside the head.

"HEY! What was that for!?" Mandark yelled comically at Metal, who responded by pointing at the screen. "Oh right! Focus! I need to focus on the battle at hand! That was a very clever trick you pulled on Dexter! Very clever indeed!" He said angrily. "Samantha! UNLEASH YOUR MEDABOT!"

* * *

"BANZAI!" Sonic and Coop yelled as Megas jumped in the sky and landed on the weapons that were firing at them, destroying them in the process.

"Whoa!" Sonic cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Those were some moves Dex!"

"I'll say!" Coop agreed. "Hey do you think you can make Megas do the Macarena?"

"MACARENA THIS!"

"Huh?" Sonic turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw a giant mechanical spinning burger that has spikes on them. "DUDE! WATCH OUT!"

Too late. The burger hit Megas in the mid-section as the Robot stepped back. Sonic looked down, cringing as he saw the damaged mid-section, seeing the pain was damaged.

"Awww, man! Right after a new paint job! What the heck was that!?" Coop asked

Sonic turned around and his eyes widened, seeing a giant red robot humanoid bee. On the top of the hat, stood a girl.

 **Music Change: It has come to this [Sonic and the Secret Rings]**

She is a brunette, two big locks of her hair go over the side of her face. She has green eyes and a weird symbol on her head. She wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and a blue cape and yellow orbs around the neck. She wears a black belt and blue trousers. She wears fingertipless gloves and a white watch around her wrist.

"Ok boys! You wanna dance?! Let's dance!" The girl grinned at them.

"Oh boy..." Sonic muttered.

The Red Bee charged at Megas and punched it, knocking it on the ground as the girl laughed at them. The Bee jumped in the air and aimed it's stinger at them as it flew down.

"BANZAI!" The girl, Samantha, repeated what Sonic and Coop said earlier.

"COPY CAT!" Sonic yelled.

"WHOAAA!" Coop screamed as he made Megas roll out of the way.

However, the Bee grabbed Megas leg and put it in a leg-lock.

"That's it!" Sonic exclaimed as he took out two Rings. He jumped up in the air and Spin Dashed towards the Bee Robot's back, making it let go of Megas as Sonic continued to push it back before he stopped and floated in the air, watching it slid across the dirt, and destroy some trees

The Speed Demon flipped through the air a couple of times before he landed on the ground. He then ran to Megas and made it to the car.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He asked looking through the window, seeing Dexter's glasses was tilted and Coop had a firm grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah. We good." Coop gave a thumbs up as Sonic nodded before turning to Dexter.

"Okay Dex, it's time for us to go! You got the Emeralds?" He asked.

Dexter nodded and took out a bag that had the Chaos Emeralds inside. "But what about Coop?"

"Hey! Don't worry about me!" Coop smirked. "It's not like I can't handle it myself. It's just one bug! Er...one big bug, but it's still a bug!"

"Exactly! Coop's been doing this thing longer than both of us. He can take this Bumble Bee out!" Sonic grinned as Dexter looked at him and nodded.

Both Blue Hero and Boy Genius gave Coop fists bumb on both of his fists.

"Take care, Coop!" Dexter grinned as they gave out 'Rock On' signs.

"Yeah man. See you later." Sonic nodded.

"Right, you guys take care of each other as well." Coop smiled.

Dexter got out, holding onto the bag, and Sonic carried him down. As they ran forward to Mandark's Fortress, Sonic saw a bunch of Eggman's Robots come out. The Blue Hero grinned as he started to use his Homing Attack on them while Dexter used his Grappling Magnet to climb up the Fortress.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Back inside, Metal watched as Mandark put the tied up Blossom inside the glass tube. Just moments ago, the Evil Genius told Blossom his story from the beginning, while he listened, wanting to know as well and learned many new things.

When Mandark was born he already noticed he was very different from his parents. While his parents were hippies he was always into science. Hatred grew inside him that was released when he met Dexter. After that meeting, Mandark cut his long hair and turned into who he really was. The rivalry between Dexter and him began at that moment.

It was then Mandark had met the Sonic Heroes, around the time after they met Dexter, and the Evil Genius immediately grew hatred towards them especially to Sonic the most. He _always_ made fun of him and often compared him to Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Dr. Eggman, as they call him, and kept giving him lame names like 'Eggman Junior', 'Egg Lad', etc. It was so damn annoying every time they meet!

After the tragedy, he was in facility as he fell in a deep depression until an 'angel' came to him and explained everything what happened. Mandark was now convinced that it all was Dexter's and mostly Sonic's fault.

It was then he met a man named Dr. X and decided to live with him and was able to redeem himself in exchange for his services. He did all brilliant inventions and even greatened the armor for the Darkstar Council, the CLUSTER monsters that were with him earlier.

Dr. X then told Mandark about Dr. Eggman and all the things he's done. In that moment, Ivo became an idol to Mandark as he discovered that Eggman was Sonic's arch-nemesis and the two always battled each other, he even became inspired by all of Ivo's inventions so much that he decided to create them.

"Before I found out about the Chaos Emeralds, I also learned that Dr. Robotnik created Metal Sonic so that he can kill the real Sonic. However," Mandark turns to Metal. "Instead of a death battle, Metal wanted to race Sonic to prove that he's the fastest and you know what happened after that." He turns back to Blossom.

"It was then I heard about the Chaos Emeralds and what happens to Sonic when he use their positive energy to go into a Super Form." Mandark grinned darkly at seeing the confused and wide eyed expression on her face. "At the moment, I thought to myself...if the real Sonic can do it...why not Metal? I travelled to Little Planet and gathered up Metal's remains at the Stardust Speedway Zone. I knew Sonic and his friends would try and find all seven of the Emeralds, but I got two of them! And with their power, I made it so that way Metal can be twice as powerful."

Blossom eyes were widened in shock as she listened to him. The Chaos Emeralds cause Sonic to transform into a Super Form? The only she heard from him was that a miracle happens when the Chaos Emeralds...was that what Sonic meant when he said that? But Mandark...he used both Emeralds to make Metal Sonic twice as powerful and made it so that he had a Super Form! She now felt incredibly worried for not only Dexter but for Sonic as well.

"Metal Sonic..." Mandark turned to the Robot Duplicate once more. "Oh how we both yearned for this moment. Together, you and I will make Sonic and Dexter pay for what they had done to us! I will make Dexter regret for not finishing me off that night when he had the chance if Sonic hadn't stopped him! Tonight both of our dreams will be realized!"

Metal didn't say anything as he clenched his fist and actually growled. Yes. Sweet revenge against Sonic. This time, he will prove that he is the one true _real_ Sonic!

"MANDARK!"

"METAL!"

Both villains and Blossom looked up. They saw Dexter and Sonic glaring down at Mandark and Metal Sonic respectively. Dexter now wore large metallic gloves and in Sonic's hand was brown bag that began to glow brightly, signaling that they are the Emeralds.

"Yes?" Mandark asked as he blew on a party horn just as confetti and balloons popped out. Two banners were shown and they both read:

 **WELCOME DEXTER TO YOUR DOOM!**

 **WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH SONIC!**

Sonic grinned as he cracked his neck and knuckles. "Looks like we arrived just in time. Alright Mandork and Metal Fake, let's get this party started!"

The young heroes charged at each of their respective arch-rivals as they charged at them as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fin**

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! Sorry for the long wait guys! I made a bunch of updates on past chapters of this fic, hope you guys enjoy it along with this new chapter. Also, expect many surprises in the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
